Mon journal, ma thérapie
by AgathePotter
Summary: Lily entre en 7ème année et, comme tous les ans, elle est déchaînée... Mais cette année, une petite nouveauté risque de créer quelques bouleversements dans sa vie. Qu’est ce que cette nouveauté ? Et si c’était tout simplement un cahier ?
1. Chapitre 1: Les premières pages

_Rating : T, je préfère faire large, on ne sait jamais_

_Disclaimer : Comme vous vous en doutez, les personnages, les lieux et beaucoup de termes de vocabulaire sont à J. K. Rowling (qui, soit dit en passant, a un véritable talent pour l'écriture et une imagination que je lui emprunterais bien…)_

_Résumé : Normalement c'est Witchia qui devait le faire, mais elle ne semble pas pressée, alors… Si vous voulez, vous pouvez toujours vous plaindre auprès d'elle…_

_Remarques de l'auteur :  
__- toute ressemblance avec une autre fanfic serait purement fortuite (j'en lis beaucoup (d'ailleurs si en cherchez une à lire, n'hésitez pas !), donc il se peut que ça se voit un peu, malgré le fait que je fasse tout pour ne pas recopier d'autres auteur)  
- __je suis ouverte à toute idée ou suggestion… je ne suis pas infaillible quant à mon orthographe ou ma grammaire, même si je fais tout pour faire le moins de fautes possible… quant à mon imagination, bien qu'elle soit débordante (surtout quand il s'agit d'Harry Potter), je ne suis pas à l'abri d'une panne sèche, donc si vous avez des propositions, je suis preneuse ! Ne soyez toute fois pas déçus si je ne retiens pas votre idée, je ne retiendrai que celles qui m'inspirent et qui vont dans les sens de ce que j'ai imaginé dans les grandes lignes…_

_Dédicace aux premières personnes qui ont lu cette fanfic… C'est-à-dire mes compagnons de tortures, ceux qui ont dû subir durant l'année 2005-2006 une certaine prof dont je ne donnerai pas le nom. Eh oui, toi qui me lis, je t'apprends que les quatre premiers chapitres de cette fanfic ont été écrits alors que j'étais en cours de math… Le pire, c'est que dès que j'avais fini d'écrire une page ou que je m'arrêtais pour écouter un peu la prof, j'avais toujours une voisine pour me piquer mes feuilles et me lire pour occuper le temps… Eh oui, comment convertir une classe entière à Harry Potter… Donc dédicace à Adeline (ma plus grande victoire : elle s'est ingurgitée les 3 premiers DVD en un week-end !), Céline (on recommence cette année ?), Claire, Aude, Rose (qui était venue assister à une matinée de mes cours et qui n'a même pas tenu ! c'est mieux ce que j'écris, hein ?)… Je crois que j'oublie personne ?_

_Bon, maintenant c'est bon, j'ai fini de raconter ma vie, vous pouvez aller lire…_

_Ah si, dernier truc, le passage en italique de ce chapitre représente le point de vue général…_

-

**Chapitre 1 : Les premières pages**

**-**

Le mardi 20 septembre 1977,

Salut. Je me présente : je m'appelle Lily Evans et je suis en septième année à Poudlard, la plus grande école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre. J'écris dans ce journal sous le conseil de mon psy...

Le psy... Encore une idée de ma mère qui voit que je lui échappe peu à peu et qui trouve que je suis trop sur les nerfs.

C'est vrai qu'être une vraie boule de nerfs entre les grandes vacances alors qu'on n'a rien à faire, c'est plutôt troublant.

Mais quand on reçoit des lettres d'amour de son pire ennemi, on comprend mieux mon énervement... Et si encore j'en recevais une un coup de temps en temps... Mais non, j'en reçois TOUS les jours, et même parfois plusieurs par jour ! Il y a des fois où je me demande si je ne devrais pas acheter une cage pour la chouette qui fait l'aller-retour de chez lui à chez moi pour qu'elle puisse un peu se reposer... La pauvre bête !

Il y a même une fois où, après avoir fini par dénicher une cage dons notre grenier, j'y avais enfermé sa chouette pour ne plus recevoir ses lettres... Mais deux jours après, un hibou était venu frapper à ma fenêtre pour m'apporter une nouvelle lettre... **Deux** fois plus longue que les habituelles ! Dedans, il s'excusait du fait que je n'avais sans doute pas reçu sa lettre de l'avant-veille, sa chouette s'étant sans doute perdue en chemin... Non mais ! La pauvre bête fait l'aller-retour tous les jours et elle se planterait de chemin ! Je suis sûre qu'elle serait capable de faire le trajet les yeux fermés... Si encore elle était vieille, on pourrait encore lui accorder le bénéfice du doute en supposant qu'elle ait la maladie d'Alzheimer... Mais non ! Elle a maximum deux ou trois ans ! Ce type me prend vraiment pour une conne. A moins qu'il croie vraiment ce qu'il dit, et dans ce cas, il faut au plus vite l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste, à l'étage des maladies mentales...

Donc, il m'avait écrit que sa chouette s'était sans doute perdue en chemin, et par conséquent il m'avait donc réécrit la lettre que j'étais censée recevoir (et que j'avais reçue !), avec un petit surplus... de **deux** pages pour se faire pardonner. Ce jour-là, j'ai frisé la crise d'hystérie ! C'est ce qui a décidé ma mère à l'emmener voir un psy (je devrais peut-être parler de lui au psy la prochaine fois que je verrai, je suis sûre que son cas l'intéresserait beaucoup).

Pour la fin de la petite histoire, si ça t'intéresse, j'avais libéré sa chouette juste après avoir reçu sa lettre d'excuses... On aurait dit qu'elle me remerciait de l'avoir obligée à rester deux jours chez moi enfermée dans une cage... Ce qui est plutôt étonnant quand on sait que ces animaux-là aiment leur liberté... Elle doit franchement en avoir marre de faire tout le temps le même trajet.

Mais pourquoi ne pas réagir en lui envoyant une lettre bien sentie me diras-tu. Eh bien, j'ai essayé... De la lettre polie à la lettre d'insultes (assez fleuries, je dois d'ailleurs dire) en passant par la beuglante, j'ai tout essayé. Mais il faisait comme si de rien n'était, comme si il ne les recevait pas... Ah si, une fois il y a fait référence : je lui avais envoyé une beuglante et dans sa lettre il me disait qu'il était très content de mon cadeau, que ça lui avait rappelé Poudlard et il me demandait de lui en envoyer d'autres pour l'aider à patienter jusqu'à à la rentrée... Brr... Rien que d'évoquer ce souvenir, ça me donne froid dans le dos... Il doit franchement être maso pour aimer m'entendre lui gueuler dessus... A moins il n'ait tenté de faire de l'humour, dans ce cas je dois dire que c'était franchement vaseux.

Je devrais sans doute ne pas lire ses lettres, me diras-tu, comme ça je serais moins sur les nerfs… Mais que veux-tu, c'est plus fort que moi, je suis trop curieuse… Je me demande toujours ce qu'il peut avoir à me dire pour m'écrire des lettres si longues… En plus (comme si la curiosité ne suffisait pas), je suis une grande optimiste. A chaque fois que je reçois une de ses lettres (ça vaut aussi quand je le vois s'approcher de moi), j'espère toujours que c'est pour s'excuser de tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir et pour me dire que c'est fini, qu'il ne recommencera plus… Je garde toujours un petit espoir qu'il finisse par mûrir. Mais plus le temps passe, plus mes espoirs s'amenuisent, et plus je me dis que ce jour-là n'arrivera jamais.

Tu dois te demander pourquoi j'écris… Ok, j'ai dit que c'était le psy que j'avais été voir cet été qui me l'avait demandé, mais je ne t'ai pas expliqué pourquoi. En fait, quand le psy a vu mon niveau de nervosité, il m'a proposé plusieurs méthodes pour me calmer : prendre des calmants (option que j'ai tout de suite rayée, si je commence maintenant à 17 ans, qu'est-ce que ce sera plus tard ! J'ai pas envie de devenir une accro aux calmants et autres médocs en tous genres !), faire des séances de relaxation (mouais, bof, j'ai déjà essayé mais c'est pas super efficace, et en plus en 7ème année, j'ai peut-être autre chose à faire… (comme préparer mes ASPIC, par exemple !)), ou faire un « journal-déstresseur » (invention du psy…). Je te devine perplexe à la lecture de ces derniers mots. Aussi, je vais te ressortir la définition qu'il m'a donnée : « C'est pour que vous vous défouliez dessus, mademoiselle. Dès que vous sentirez la colère monter en vous, vous mettrez tout ce que vous ressentez, ce qui vous passe par la tête, dans ce journal. Comme ça vous vous calmerez toute seule, sans avoir à vous en prendre à vos proches… C'est un "journal-yoga" si vous préférez… Ecrire dedans remplace une séance de yoga. » Voilà, ça t'explique mieux à quoi tu vas servir…

Tu dois aussi te demander pourquoi je ne commence à écrire que maintenant, en ce 20 septembre, alors que j'aurais normalement dû commencer à noircir tes premières pages pendant les grandes vacances. En fait, je ne voyais pas l'utilité de raconter mes déboires à un journal. C'est pourquoi j'avais décidé de te remiser tout au fond d'un des tiroirs du bureau de ma chambre. Pourtant mes nerfs ont continué à me jouer des tours pendant le reste des grandes vacances. Mais malgré les supplications de ma mère, je ne voulais pas te sortir de ton tiroir. Je pensais ne pas avoir besoin d'un stupide journal (j'espère que tu n'es pas susceptible) pour résoudre mes problèmes. Et surtout, j'avais peur que quelqu'un tombe sur toi et se mette à lire tout ce que j'avais décidé de te livrer. Les gens me prendraient pour une folle… Et puis, c'est mes secrets, c'est personnel !

Le jour où je préparais mes bagages pour ma deuxième maison (Poudlard, bien sûr ! Cela fait quand même 6 ans que je passe 10 mois sur 12 là-bas…), ma mère est repartie à la charge. Elle m'a demandé de t'emmener avec moi, que cette année c'était les ASPIC et qu'il fallait que je mette toutes les chances de mon côté pour réussir au mieux, et que les révisions me stressaient assez comme ça, que je n'avais pas besoin de stress supplémentaire… Là, elle venait de toucher une corde sensible… Ce qui acheva de me décider (en plus de la constatation que si je te mettais dans ma valise elle arrêterait de ma saouler avec ça), c'est lorsqu'elle m'a dit que de toute manière ça ne me coûterait rien de t'emmener, que tu ne prenais pas beaucoup de place… Je me décidais donc à t'enfermer dans une de mes malles, mais tout au fond, hein, on ne sait jamais, quelquefois que quelqu'un te voie…

Arrivée à Poudlard, j'avais complètement oublié que je t'avais emmené, j'avais même oublié jusqu'à ton existence… Jusqu'à il y a peu de temps. Attention, il ne faut pas croire que je n'étais plus sur les nerfs. C'était même totalement l'inverse. Tout ça à cause de LUI ! J'en viens presque à regretter cet été et ses lettres journalières… Il n'y a pas à dire, le voir tous les jours, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus dur à supporter… S'il n'était pas là, Poudlard serait un vrai paradis ! (Enfin, si on oublie tous ces futurs Mangemorts et leurs idées de sang-pur…) Je restais donc une vraie boule de nerf, pour le plus grand malheur de mes amies qui devaient à longueur de journées supporter mes colères et autres coups de gueules, et sous les regards amusés de mes camarades de Gryffondor et des autres maisons (ainsi que des professeurs) pour qui nos engueulades étaient devenues l'attraction tant attendue de la journée.

Mes amies m'ont dit qu'elles en avaient marre, qu'il fallait que je trouve un moyen pour que nos querelles cessent. Et j'étais d'accord : il fallait que ça s'arrête. J'avais donc décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes et d'aller le voir (pour un coup que c'était pas l'inverse) pour qu'on trouve un arrangement. Mais ce gros malin a cru que j'avais fini par craquer, que j'en pinçais pour lui… Je me suis donc mise en colère. Et à partir de ce jour-là, ça a été encore pire qu'avant. Il est devenu encore plus collant, encore plus entreprenant… bref, encore plus chiant. J'aurais pas cru que c'était possible qu'il devienne pire qu'avant. J'en avais marre, je n'en pouvais plus, je frisais la crise d'hystérie chaque fois que je le voyais (même de loin) ou que j'entendais prononcer son nom.

Un jour que je lâchais mes nerfs dans mon dortoir, je me suis mise à vider mes malles et les tiroirs de mon armoire en projetant mes affaires dans toute la pièce. Mes amies m'y avaient laissée seule, sachant qu'elles ne pouvaient rien pour moi et ne voulant pas subir de plein fouet ma colère. Alors que j'envoyais valser la dernière robe que m'avait offerte ma mère, qui, soit dit en passant, est une véritable horreur mais que j'avais emmené pour lui faire plaisir, mes yeux s'étaient posés sur le fond de la malle qui te contenait. Ta vue m'avait stoppée dans ma folie destructrice et m'avait calmée. Je n'allais pas encore avoir à noircir tes pages pour ce jour-là. Mais à ce moment-là je me suis promise de t'utiliser la prochaine fois que quelque chose me mettrait trop sur les nerfs…

Il ne me restait plus que le problème du secret. Comment faire pour que personne ne puisse te lire et pour que (si possible) personne ne connaisse ton existence ? Donc, après m'être calmée et avoir réparé et rangé tout le bazar que j'avais fait, je me suis mise à réfléchir à tous les sorts que je connaissais pour les avoir appris en cours ou pour les avoir lus dans des livres que j'avais empruntés à la bibliothèque. Mais aucun de ceux qui me venaient à l'esprit ne convenait. Donc je t'ai à nouveau caché au fond de la malle et j'ai filé à la bibliothèque pour y trouver les sorts qu'il me fallait.

_Imaginez une Lily Evans qui traverse à toute allure la Salle Commune (sans oublier que peu de temps avant elle avait débarqué dans l'autre sens à une toute aussi vive allure et en bousculant toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient sur son passage). C'était un spectacle assez… particulier. Ainsi, pour son deuxième passage, tout le monde s'était écarté, les uns (les plus jeunes) étant tout effrayés car craignant les foudres de leur "bien aimée" préfète-en-chef, les autres (les plus âgés) perplexes, se demandant ce que le pire ennemi de la jeune fille avait** encore** bien pu faire…_

Pendant le trajet qui me menait à la bibliothèque, j'essayais de me souvenir du titre d'un livre qui pourrait contenir la formule qui m'intéressait. En effet, je me souvenais avoir déjà ouvert un livre qui expliquait comment cacher aux yeux de tous n'importe quel objet. Ca devait être lorsque j'étais en troisième, ou en quatrième année. Le titre était-il Comment rendre invisible ? Non… Ou alors Astuces et sorts utiles pour une mission d'infiltration ? Non plus… Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivée devant la porte de la bibliothèque que je le retrouvais : Sorts et manipulations, ou comment cacher la vraie fonction d'un objet.

Avant d'entrer, j'ai patienté quelques instants pour reprendre mon souffle (je n'avais pas envie de me faire virer par Mrs Pince pour tapage « dans un lieu qui devrait être silencieux, mademoiselle ! »). Une fois calmée et à l'intérieur, j'avais parcouru les allées à la recherche de l'ouvrage en question. Quand je l'ai eu dans les mains, je me suis mise à le parcourir fébrilement, jusqu'à ce que je trouve ce que je cherchais… J'avais trouvé LA formule parfaite… Pourquoi parfaite ? Parce que même si quelqu'un trouvait la bonne formule (ce qui avais déjà peu de chance de se produire), il faudrait en plus qu'il réussisse à imiter parfaitement ma voix (difficile, mais pas impossible) et en plus il faudrait qu'il connaisse le mot de passe à dire juste après avoir prononcé la formule, mot de passe que j'ai moi-même choisi et que je suis la seule à connaître… Sinon, tout ce qui apparaîtrait à la personne qui tenterait de lire serait un truc du genre « Remets ça à sa place, c'est pas bien de toucher aux affaires des autres, espèce de sale petit/petite fouineur/fouineuse ! ». (Ndla : ça ne vous dit rien ? Non, vous êtes sûrs ? Ca fait penser à la Carte du Maraudeur, bien sûr ! En effet, nos chers maraudeurs ont utilisé une variante de la formule que Lily a trouvée pour sécuriser leur célèbre carte de Poudlard… Comme quoi le hasard est bien fait… Ou mal fait, ça dépend du point de vue dans lequel on se place…) Je t'ai donc lancé ce sort et je t'ai mis dans une des multiples poches de ma grande malle, poche à laquelle j'ai jeté un sort d'invisibilité partiel (Ndla : il faut lancer un sort dessus pour la faire apparaître). Avec ça, si quelqu'un réussit à te lire, j'y comprends plus rien !

Bon, je crois que je vais arrêter d'écrire car il est déjà minuit, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer ! Surtout que demain je commence à 8 heures… Et j'ai intérêt à être en forme, c'est l'année des ASPIC, tout de même !

-oOo-

_Bon, je pense que vous avez compris, mais on ne sait jamais : « tu », c'est son journal…_

_Il faut m'excuser si vous trouvez des fautes, j'utilise un logiciel à reconnaissance vocal pour aller plus vite, mais il a parfois du mal à comprendre ce que je lui dis… Par exemple, quand je lui ai dit « école de sorcellerie », cet abruti m'a écrit « école de céleri » ! Heureusement pour vous que je me relis !_

_Alors, ce premier chapitre ? Ca mérite une review ?_


	2. Chapitre 2: Mise au point et description

_Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi, tout est à J. K. Rowling… Bref, rien de neuf sous le soleil qui va bientôt nous quitter._

_Mot de l'auteur : J'ai fait la majeure partie de ce chapitre alors que je me faisais chier lors d'une AG dans ma fac… Ben oui, c'était en plein pendant le blocage à cause du CPE, alors… Comme leur débat, c'était franchement pas mon truc, j'ai trouvé une manière drôlement plus cool d'occuper mon temps libre. Autant vous dire que j'étais une des seuls à avoir un grand sourire accroché au visage, avec mes voisins qui me disaient que j'étais complètement frappée comme fille… Dites-moi que c'est pas vraiiii ! sniff…_

_Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont lu mon premier chapitre, et plus particulièrement Diane qui a été la première à me laisser une review. Petite dédicace à elle, ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui se sont faits chier aux AG de leur fac l'année dernière (lol) et à tous ceux qui ont repris le chemin de l'école ou qui vont le reprendre, perso ma rentrée c'est lundi… (l'avantage d'être à la fac ;-) )_

-

**Chapitre 2 : Mise au point et descriptions**

-

Le vendredi 30 septembre 1977,

Salut… Arh, y'a pas à dire, ça me fait bizarre de parler à un journal… Si quelqu'un tombe là-dessus, je crois que je suis bonne pour l'asile ! C'est vraiment parce qu'il n'y a que ça qui semble me calmer que je le fais…

Je viens de relire ce que j'avais écrit la dernière fois, et je me suis rendue compte de plusieurs choses… Quand j'avais commencé à écrire, j'étais vraiment très énervée. Puis, au fil de l'écriture, je me suis sentie comme soulagée, allégée d'un poids… Je me souviens avoir eu l'impression de me confier à une oreille qui n'attendait que ça… Voilà ce que tu es, mon confident. Avec toi, je suis sûre qu'il n'y a aucun a priori, aucun jugement, et aussi, chose très importante… tu ne m'interromps pas ! Tu me laisses déverser ma colère, lâcher tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Et je peux râler autant que je veux, tu ne dis rien, ça ne dérange personne, mais qu'est-ce ça fait du bien !

Mais ma mère peut toujours rêver pour que je le reconnaisse… Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui dire que je t'ai délogé de ta malle… Non mais ! J'ai une réputation à tenir, quand même ! Et puis, si elle apprend que tu n'es plus vierge de toute écriture, je l'entends d'ici : « Alors Lily, tu vois, tu aurais dû écouter plus tôt ton psychanalyste, il sait de quoi il parle, il connaît son métier. C'est comme quand on te dit quelque chose, c'est pas pour t'embêter (Nnoooonnnn… A peeeiiine !)… » Et blablabla, et blablabla…

Le problème, c'est que j'aime pas qu'on me dise ce que je dois faire… (à part quand c'est les profs qui parlent, bien sûr) Et plus que tout, je déteste reconnaître que j'ai tort… J'ai toujours l'impression que c'est reconnaître que je n'ai pas bien analysé les choses, que je n'ai pas assez étudié toutes les variables et que quelqu'un a été plus perspicace que moi… Ce serait reconnaître mon incompétence. Imagine un peu : moi, préfète-en-chef de mon état, élève appréciée par beaucoup de professeurs et ayant des résultats largement satisfaisants (non non, je ne me vante pas, je fais partie des 5 premiers dans toutes les matières)… je suis en fait incompétente ! Alors non, je ne reconnaîtrai pas que j'ai eu tort… Non, n'y compte pas !

Je suis rendue compte que la dernière fois je n'ai pas arrêté de parler de « lui » sans t'expliquer qui il est... Je sais, tu t'en fous, tu n'as pas la faculté de penser par toi-même (ni même de penser tout court, d'ailleurs !), tu n'es que le réceptacle de mes sentiments et des impressions que je ne veux bien te confier... Mais je veux bien faire les choses. Et pour bien les faire, il faut que je te le décrive. En plus, ça me permettra de dire tout ce que je pense de lui sans que lui ou un de ses amis ne ripostent, et sans que mes amies ne me contredisent (eh oui, elles prennent parfois son partie, les traîtresses... Enfin, je ne leur en veux pas, elles ne voient pas toujours tout ce qu'il fait). Bref, je vais pouvoir tout te raconter sans passer pour quelqu'un de vache... Ça me changera ! Enfin, je ne vais pas tout te dire maintenant, parce que sinon dans deux jours j'y suis encore, et tu finirais par trouver ça lassant... (Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi, tu t'en fous !)

Donc ce « lui » porte un nom : il s'appelle James Potter. James, ou « Jamesounet », ou « Jamesiechou » ou même « Jamesounichet chéri » (franchement n'importe quoi, si tu veux mon avis, on se demande même comment faut le prononcer… _(1)_) comme l'appellent ses groupies (eh oui, cet abruti a des groupies... Pfff…), ou « Cornedrue » comme l'appellent parfois ses amis (je me demande d'où ils peuvent bien avoir tiré ce drôle de surnom). Et moi je l'appelle « Potter ». Je trouve que ça reflète assez bien ce que j'éprouve à son égard, c'est-à-dire de l'indifférence, ou même mieux : du dégoût.

Ahlàlà, qu'est-ce que j'adore ce mec... Eh, attention hein ! C'est ironique ! Je le déteste, je le hais, je l'exècre, il m'horripile, il me ressort parler trous de nez... Houlà, ça y est, ça me reprend, je commence à m'énerver... Tu vois dans quel état ça me met, rien que de penser à lui ? En tout cas, il faut que je me calme, car c'est pas très constructif tout ça, et en plus c'est pas très objectif...

Donc James Potter, être humain de sexe masculin ayant un cerveau de la taille de celui d'un macaque mais étant assez bien camouflé dans une tête dont la circonférence ferait pâlir l'heureux possesseur de la plus grosse pastèque au monde... Tête d'ailleurs surmontée par un espèce de hérisson qu'il essaye de faire passer pour ses cheveux et qu'il essaie d'ébouriffer assez régulièrement, pour se donner un air « cool », « dans le vent », « je viens de battre un record de vitesse avec mon bô balai dernier cri », mais qui donne plutôt l'impression que le mot « peigne » ne fait pas partie de son vocabulaire et qu'il l'a remplacé par un pétard... (Niak, niak, ça fait du bien de se lâcher... Mais attends, j'ai pas fini !) Et il n'y a pas que ses cheveux qui laissent à désirer… TOUT chez lui est désespérant. Habillé à l'as de pique, le James Potter donne l'impression d'avoir dormi tout habillé ou d'avoir affronté une tornade, plutôt que d'être dans le vent…

Et le paradoxe total se trouve au niveau de ses yeux… En effet, cet étrange animal porte des lunettes… Cet instrument, tout le monde le sait, est censé donner l'impression que les gens sont plus intelligents qu'ils ne le sont réellement. Mais chez lui, ça donne totalement l'effet inverse… J'ai tenté pendant plusieurs jours d'analyser cet étrange phénomène (ben oui, si on fait une étude scientifique, autant la faire jusqu'au bout !). J'en ai tiré plusieurs hypothèses : tout d'abord, c'est peut-être parce qu'il ne sait pas mettre ses lunettes droites (tout chez lui est bancal, ça m'étonne même qu'il ne se casse pas plus souvent la gueule…), ou peut-être est-ce le fait qu'il n'arrête pas de rire pour un rien, je ne sais pas, en tout cas c'est sûr que ça n'arrange pas les choses…

Mais le pire chez le James Potter, c'est qu'il est intelligent… Et je dois dire que c'est une des choses qui me met le plus en rogne. Je ne l'ai jamais vu travailler dans la Salle Commune, et quand il va la bibliothèque, c'est qu'il prépare un mauvais coup… Même en cours il ne fait rien ! Il se contente de parler avec ses amis, de gribouiller quelques petits trucs sur ses parchemins, de se moquer ouvertement du professeur et d'embêter les autres élèves qui tentent de travailler… Et ça m'énerve ! Comment il fait ? Moi, il faut que je travaille plusieurs heures par jour et tout mon week-end pour arriver au niveau où j'en suis, et lui, sans rien faire, il arrive à être au même niveau… Ça me sidère, et qu'est-ce que ça m'énerve ! (Oui, je sais, je me répète, désolée, mais ça me permet de mieux exorciser ma colère…)

La deuxième chose qui me met en rogne, c'est qu'il est mignon… Pas un peu mignon comme les mecs qu'on voit tous les jours, non… Mignon. Eh oui, malgré un physique assez disproportionné (je veux bien sûr parler de sa tête et de ses chevilles) toutes les filles se retournent sur son passage et les garçons l'envient… Il faut dire qu'avec tous les entraînements de Quidditch (en effet, cette année c'est lui le capitaine… C'est pas ça qui va lui dégonfler sa grosse tête) qu'il a eus, ça lui a façonné le corps… Et plutôt bien, je dirais même.

Ce qui me dérange, ce n'est pas le fait qu'il soit aussi bien foutu mais plutôt le fait qu'il en profite, et pas qu'un peu. Il joue de son physique. Dès qu'une fille est dans les parages, il lance des clins d'œil, n'arrête pas de lui sourire avec son air soi-disant charmeur (perso, je dirais plutôt suffisant et prétentieux), ça ne manque jamais. A la moindre fille, de quelque maison qu'elle soit et quel que soit son âge, sa réaction est toujours la même… Tellement que c'en est pitoyable. Le plus drôle (enfin, façon de parler), c'est quand il y a plusieurs filles (plus il y en a, plus c'est marrant) : dans ce cas-là, il les regarde toutes une à une en leur souriant et ses yeux se mettent à clignoter, imitant à la perfection le gyrophare des pompiers… Pfff, c'est d'un pathétique… Et dire qu'il me drague de la même manière… A chaque fois, ça me donne envie d'exploser de rire, mais je me retiens, on ne sait jamais, il risquerait de croire qu'il me plaît et qu'il me fait rire (ce qui est le cas, mais je rigole surtout de l'air d'abruti qu'il prend). Donc pour me cacher, je me mets en colère et je lui jette un regard noir avant de partir dignement loin de cet énergumène.

Bon, je crois que j'ai fait le tour du personnage… Je vais maintenant te décrire ses amis, tant que j'y suis… Comme ça, je t'aurai parlé des principaux protagonistes du grand théâtre qu'est ma vie (il ne manquera plus que de te parler de mes amies, elles ont quand même une place importante dans ce que j'ai vécu à Poudlard, c'est aussi un peu grâce à elles que je suis devenue ce que je suis… Avec tout le temps qu'on passe ensemble !)

Les amis de Potter sont au nombre de trois : Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. A eux quatre, ils forment un groupe assez célèbre (enfin… **très** célèbre) à Poudlard et se font appeler « les Maraudeurs ». Et là je t'entends : quoi, il n'a que trois potes ? Non, là je te parle de ses vrais amis, car si je me mettais à te décrire toutes les personnes qui traînent de près ou de loin avec lui, on ne serait pas sortis de l'auberge ! De la groupie totalement dégénérée au gosse qui fait tout pour lui ressembler en passant par les plus vieux qui aimeraient bien faire partie de leur groupe et sans oublier ses ennemis (qui, comme par hasard, sont tous des Serpentard), il ne laisse personne indifférent… Même les professeurs ne restent pas de marbre face à lui et à ses amis : certains les adorent et trouvent leurs blagues très bien, d'autres les détestent car ils perturbent leurs cours !

Je vais donc commencer ma description de ces énergumènes par Sirius Black... Comme son pote, il a de nombreux surnoms. Pour ses amis, c'est « Patmol » (et oui, il n'y a pas que Potter qui a un drôle de surnom, le plus étrange c'est qu'ils n'utilisent leurs surnoms pratiquement que quand ils sont entre eux, ça me fait un peu penser aux malfaiteurs moldus qui se donnent des surnoms pour ne pas qu'on sache qui ils sont, comme Jack l'Eventreur ou Hannibal Lecter...). Pour ses groupies, c'est pas difficile, tu prends pour base son prénom et tu rajoutes des suffixes qui rendent le tout totalement débile et tu as le résultat final... Par exemple « Sirinouchet », « Siriussinet » (perso, ça me fait penser à Porcinet) ou encore « Siri-chéri »... Pour ma part, tu dois t'en douter, je l'appelle « Black »... Enfin quand j'ai à l'engueuler, sinon je l'appelle pas, c'est plus pratique...

Sinon, côté physique, c'est un peu les mêmes caractéristiques que Potter... Sa tête est un peu moins enflée que la sienne (autant te dire que lorsque l'un se met à se moquer de l'ego de l'autre, on a droit à une bonne joute verbale où les deux compères se rabaissent à qui mieux mieux, c'est super drôle et qu'est-ce que ça me soulage d'entendre toutes leurs petites habitudes qui leur font honte...). Il est aussi mignon que Potter (dans un style un peu différent), le corps un peu plus musclé... Là encore, il y a une explication logique : au Quidditch, Potter est attrapeur et Black est batteur... Alors forcément, la différence de poste donne la différence de physique... Et comme son meilleur pote, il adore faire des blagues des plus débiles, surtout aux Serpentard...

Mais il a un truc qu'il rend très différent de Potter à mes yeux : il ne me drague pas. Et rien que pour ça, il m'est plus sympathique... Et pourtant, lui aussi adore draguer toutes les greluches qui passent... Enfin, toutes sauf moi (Eh ! Je suis pas une greluche ! Je voulais dire qu'il draguait toutes les filles sauf moi !). On dirait que je suis la seule fille de Poudlard avec qui il n'a pas envie de sortir... A moins qu'il n'ait fait un pacte avec Potter comme quoi je suis sa chasse gardée et qu'il n'a pas le droit de tenter quelque chose avec moi tant que son meilleur pote n'aura pas réussi à m'avoir et ne m'aura pas larguée (choses qu'ils arriveront jamais, ça je peux te l'assurer, foi de Lily Evans !). Et côté cours, il est aussi balèze que Potter en fournissant autant d'efforts que lui... En clair : aucun ! Mais comment ils font ?

Le troisième larron, après Potter et Black, a quant à lui beaucoup moins de surnoms (waouh, je fais des rimes ! Serait-ce que mes séances de dévorage de livres commencent à porter leurs fruits ? (Ça veut dire que je lis pour améliorer mon anglais, au cas où tu n'aurais pas compris...)). Remus Lupin, ou Lupin pour ses ennemis, ou Mus ou Mumus pour ses amis. « Lunard » est son surnom de maraudeurs (là, par contre, je crois savoir pourquoi, mais je préfère ne pas te le dire, ça me donnerait d'énormes remords si tu tombais entre de mauvaises mains...). Il n'a pas de groupies qui lui tournent autour, donc pas de surnoms débiles. En fait, ce que je viens décrire n'est pas tout à fait vrai : il avait des groupies, mais il leur a fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas d'elles et elles ont fini par partir.

Moi, je l'appelle « Remus »... Ça t'étonne, n'est-ce pas, que je l'appelle par son prénom ? En fait, je l'aime beaucoup. En première et en deuxième année, on s'entendait plutôt bien car on était tous les deux studieux et en se retrouvait souvent ensemble à travailler à la Bibliothèque et dans notre Salle Commune. En troisième année, nous nous sommes un peu plus rapprochés car il avait pris (tout comme moi) plus d'options que ses amis. On se mettait donc ensemble en cours et c'est comme ça que j'ai appris à le connaître. Puis en cinquième année, nous avons tous les deux étés nommés préfets et notre complicité a encore augmenté.

Remus n'est pas comme Potter et Black. C'est quelqu'un de gentil, calme, qui est toujours prêt à aider son prochain, il n'embête jamais les gens qui ne viennent pas l'embêter, il est studieux et très intelligent, il a beaucoup d'humour, ne se vante jamais... Bref, on se demande où sont ses défauts. Au départ, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à comprendre que c'était quelqu'un de bien. Comme il faisait partie des Maraudeurs, je croyais qu'il était comme eux. Maintenant, je me demande surtout comment il fait pour les supporter, eux et leur grosse tête, leurs blagues méchantes...

Pour le physique, lui aussi est assez mignon. Assez grand, assez mince, un peu musclé mais pas trop, les cheveux blonds cendrés... Ce qui le rend différent des autres et qui fait son charme, ce sont ses yeux. Ils sont ambrés avec plein de petits reflets qui donnent pleinement l'explication de l'utilisation du terme « ambré » pour des yeux. Mais ne t'y trompe pas, je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui. Je l'aime beaucoup, mais c'est juste un ami. On s'entend très bien ensemble, aussi bien pour travailler que pour s'amuser, mais il me donne plutôt l'impression d'être un peu comme un grand frère pour moi.

Enfin, le dernier gugusse, Peter Pettigrow, ou Pet' pour ses amis. Son surnom de maraudeur et « Queudver ». Pour moi, c'est « Pettigrow », et pour ses groupies... Ben en fait il en a pas, de groupies. Les greluches préfèrent se traîner aux pieds de Potter et Black. Mais moi, je le préfère à eux. Même si je ne lui parle pas souvent, j'ai l'impression qu'il est plus gentil qu'eux et qu'il ne fait que suivre les deux playboys dans leurs âneries.

Quand on y réfléchit, Pettigrow est l'antithèse des trois autres. Ils sont mignons, il est banal. Ils sont assez grands et musclés, il est plutôt petit et grassouillet (j'ai pas voulu dire gros, le jeu de mots est franchement pas très subtil). Ils sont doués en cours et comprennent vite, il a des difficultés et il faut souvent lui expliquer plusieurs fois. Ils ont une grande puissance magique, il doit s'entraîner pour avoir un niveau potable. Ils vont facilement vers les autres (deux pour les emmerder ou draguer et un pour les aider, je ne donne pas les noms, je suppose que tu sauras deviner tout seul...), il est timide et n'aime pas se faire remarquer quand il est tout seul. C'est à se demander ce qu'il fait avec les trois autres.

Et sa présence est d'autant plus étonnante que nombres de garçons ont essayé de rentrer dans le groupe, mais sans aucun succès. Ils les acceptent comme camarades de classe mais dès que les garçons demandent pour faire partie des Maraudeurs, ces derniers leur font rapidement comprendre qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de nouveaux membres, qu'ils sont et resteront quatre... Je pense que si Peter fait partie du groupe, c'est parce qu'il dort dans leur dortoir. Vivre avec quelqu'un 24 heures sur 24, forcément ça crée des liens...

Voilà, j'ai fini ma description des maraudeurs... Je pense que maintenant tu cernes un peu mieux les personnages. A partir de maintenant, quand je te raconterai mes misères tu comprendras mieux ce je ressens, ce que je vis et pourquoi je ne supporte pas ces abrutis... (Je parle de Potter et Black là, j'espère que quand même tu l'avais compris ! A la limite tu peux mettre Pettigrow dans le lot, mais pas Remus ! Si tu ne l'as pas deviné alors je ne peux plus rien pour toi, je n'ai pas tout te réexpliquer tout de même !)... Houlà ! Ça y est, je recommence à débloquer... Je me crois face à quelques première année qui me demandent parfois des cours particuliers parce qu'ils n'arrivent pas à changer une allumette en en aiguille ou parce qu'ils ne maîtrisent pas le sort Lumos… Je crois que c'est parce que je sens mon lit qui m'appelle et que mes neurones se mettent en mode « dodo ». Je vais arrêter d'écrire avant qu'ils ne soient tous déconnectés et que je me mette à écrire de grosses conneries... Tiens, je vois, ça commence, je me mets à écrire des gros mots alors je ne suis même pas énervée… Donc, c'est décidé, j'arrête. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit et à mon prochain gueule.

_(1) : si si, essayez chez vous ! Et si vous y arrivez, prévenez-moi !_

-oOo-

_Comme j'ai entendu dire que mon « école de céleri » avait bien plu, je me suis dit que j'allais en profiter pour vous faire partager les plus belles erreurs de mon logiciel à reconnaissance vocal… Alors à la fin de chaque chapitre, vous aurez droit à quelques perles qu'il aura eu la « bonté » de me pondre… En espérant qu'elles ne soient pas cachées dans le chapitre !_

_Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai pour aujourd'hui… Bon, bien sûr, il fallait s'y attendre, mon « larron » s'est transformé en « lardon »… Apparemment, c'est un logiciel spécialisé dans les produits alimentaires, je devrais le revendre à un cuistot, je suis sûre qu'il ferait des merveilles ! Et apprenez que nos chers Maraudeurs ont en fait comme surnom : « Corneille rue », « Pâte molle », « Plus tard » et « Que de faire ». Il fallait y penser, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Elle est pas mal ma description de James, non ? T'en pas d'accord ombeline ? Elle avait adoré mon James totalement maso dans mon premier chapitre…_

_Une petite review ?_


	3. Chapitre 3: La blague du jour

_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à J. K. Rowling… Egoïste ! Elle veut pas partager ! lol_

_Mot de l'auteur : C'est encore un vieux chapitre, il date de juste après le blocage des facs pour le CPE…_

_Je tiens à m'excuser de n'avoir pas publier la semaine dernière, mais j'ai décidé d'espacer un peu mes publications, je n'ai pas encore réussit à écrire depuis la rentrée. Et avec mes études, je me demande si j'aurais le temps de le faire ! Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, ne vous en faîtes pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de l'abandonner ! En plus, j'ai encore 3 chapitres qui sont déjà écrits, j'ai plus qu'à les taper…_

_Dédicace à Lily-Puce qui a été ma première revieweuse pour le chapitre précédent (au fait, merci, j'ai vu que tu m'avais mise dans tes alertes, j'en suis très honorée), ainsi qu'à ombeline qui me suis depuis le début et qui ne m'a jamais fait faux-bond, même si c'était pour une critique…Mais qui va devoir arrêter de me lire à cause de ses études ! Qui va bien vouloir prendre sa place ? Toi, très cher lecteur ?_

_Le passage en italique et entre représente les pensées de James. Ceux en italique et entre représentent les pensées de Lily._

-

**Chapitre 3 : La blague du jour**

-

Le jeudi 6 octobre 1977,

Ils m'énervent ! Ils m'énervent, ils m'énervent, IL M'ENERVE ! (Ouah, quelle entrée en matière ! C'est clair, net et précis au moins...) Je t'entends d'ici... (Oui oui, je t'entends, tu n'as pas rêvé... La folie commence à m'atteindre, je crois) Donc, je t'entends d'ici... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait... Rassure-moi, tu as quand même deviné qui était le « il » en question ? ... (J'attends ta réponse, hein) ... ... Ouf ! Tu me rassures ! (Ben oui, je te l'avais dit, je crois que j'ai vraiment pété un câble...) (Ndla : moi aussi, je crois que j'ai pété un câble... c'est les TD d'Algo qui me font cet effet-là... Alors vous pouvez remercier ma prof (Denver pour les intimes) qui aime bien nous faire « découvrir » des trucs qu'on connaît depuis deux ans et qui, en plus, réussit à se planter... Merci madame !)

Donc, pour répondre à ta question, qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait ? En plus du fait d'exister et de me polluer la vue, ce qui est déjà largement suffisant pour me ruiner ma journée, monsieur et son meilleur pote nous ont fait « l'honneur » de nous montrer leur haut niveau d'intelligences avec une blague très « subtile »... Attention, c'est ironique ! Là, je te devine en train de dire « Non, sans blague, je n'avais pas deviné dis donc... » Ce à quoi je te réponds que je préfère être prévenante. Et quitte à être lourde, autant l'être jusqu'au bout... Donc, voici la traduction de ma « zoli phraze » : ces deux couillons se sont permis de nous emmerder pour nous montrer leur haut niveau de débilité avec une blague tellement vaseuse que je me demande comment ils ont fait pour ne pas s'embourber dedans (dommage, ça nous aurait fait des vacances...).

Mais qu'ont-ils donc fait, te demandes-tu ? Holà, du calme, je te sens impatient... (C'est de raconter ma vie à un journal qui me prend atteinte comme ça ? Maman, je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée ! Heureusement que personne ne va relire derrière moi...) Donc, qu'ont-ils fait ? J'y arrive, j'y arrive, j'ai envie de faire un peu de suspens**e** aujourd'hui.

Voici ce qui s'est passé : ce matin, quand je suis sortie du dortoir, j'ai vu un véritable attroupement dans la Salle Commune. Je pose donc ma gueulante pour que tout le monde se bouge, faut pas me faire chier au matin, surtout tant que j'ai pas mangé. Mais on m'apprend que le passage pour sortir de la tour Gryffondor est bloqué... Oui, tu m'as bien entendue, bloqué ! Je regarde donc autour de moi à la recherche des responsables dont je devine déjà l'identité... Mais je constate que ces messieurs ne sont pas là... Ils sont d'ailleurs les seuls à ne pas être présents... Ca ne fait que raffermir mon idée qu'ils sont responsables de tout ce bazar. J'essaye donc de débloquer le passage en lançant plusieurs sorts, mais c'est peine perdue, il sont vraiment doués quand il s'agit d'inventer des sorts qu'on ne peut pas défaire... Après avoir beaucoup pesté, je me suis donc décidée à aller dans leur dortoir pour qu'ils réparent leurs conneries, mais ces imbéciles avaient verrouillé leur porte avec un sort identique et ils avaient dû l'insonoriser aussi car j'avais beau m'égosiller devant leur dortoir, ils n'ont jamais ouvert.

Finalement, quand je suis descendue, le problème était réglé : dans la Grande Salle, les professeurs avaient fini par s'étonner de ne voir aucun Gryffondor et ils étaient venus voir ce qu'il se passait. C'est le professeur Flitwick qui avait réussi à annuler le sort, après de nombreux essais infructueux.

Et on a fini par apprendre, quelques heures plus tard, quand ces messieurs ont daigné se lever et nous honorer de leur présence, qu'ils avaient, en fait, fait tout ce cirque POUR POUVOIR DORMIR PLUS LONGTEMPS SANS LOUPER DE COURS ! ILS M'ENERVENT ! Je peux te dire que sur ce coup-là j'en ai voulu à Remus... Mais je crois que Potter et Black ont attendu qu'il dorme pour faire leur méfait. Ce n'est pas possible, Remus ne les aurait jamais laissé faire ça.

McGonagall leur a passé un savon, mais depuis le temps ça n'a plus aucun effet sur eux. Ce qui les a peut-être un peu plus fait réagir (je dis bien peut-être) c'est quand ils ont vu la tête que certains Gryffondor ont faite en les voyant arriver. Certains n'ont pas changé leur comportement : les greluches, ceux qui se croient encore en vacances... Et les autres, ceux qui ont des examens à la fin de l'année, ceux qui n'aiment pas louper des cours ou arriver en retard, les lève-tôt qui étaient déjà là à attendre depuis longtemps... Ceux-là (dont je fais partie, bien sûr) leur en ont vraiment voulu et les ont regardé de travers toute la journée.

Même Remus, quand on y pense, n'avait pas l'air très content de ce qu'avaient fait ses deux amis, même s'il s'est bien gardé de le leur dire (de toute manière, je crois qu'ils ont compris en regardant sa tête). C'était d'ailleurs sans doute pour ça qu'ils n'ont pas fait autant les fiers que d'habitude... Pour que Remus leur en veuille, c'est qu'ils ont fait une grosse connerie franchement nulle, et ça ils ont dû le comprendre. D'habitude, lorsqu'ils font des blagues auxquelles Remus ne participe pas, soit il regarde la scène avec un sourire en coin, soit il fait comme s'il n'avait rien vu (ça, c'est quand il lit un livre ou quand il aide un élève en difficulté), ou alors il lève les yeux au ciel d'un air de dire « ils ne changeront jamais » avant d'afficher un air blasé... Et il l'est, après plus de 6 ans à les supporter pratiquement tous les jours (ben oui, j'ai entendu dire que même pendant les vacances d'été les quatre ne se séparaient pratiquement jamais).

Pour un coup, je n'ai pas eu le courage de jouer mon rôle de préfète-en-chef et d'aller les engueuler... Etonnant, me diras-tu. En fait, oui, un peu. J'ai décidé d'innover aujourd'hui. C'est surtout parce qu'ils n'étaient pas là quand j'étais vraiment énervée, quand ils ont daigné apparaître, j'avais eu le temps de me calmer. Et c'est moins bien quand c'est du réchauffé. En plus, McGo s'est chargée de leur tirer les oreilles, et pas qu'un peu, alors ça aurait servi à rien d'en remettre une couche.

Surtout que pour un coup ils ont l'air d'avoir compris, ils avaient l'air d'être un peu abattus aujourd'hui... Enfin, pas trop quand même... Il faut pas montrer non plus qu'ils regrettent leur blague... Un Maraudeur, c'est fier et prétentieux, que diable ! Il ne faut surtout pas casser leur belle réputation, voyons ! C'est vachement important, la manière dont les gens nous voient, il ne faut pas perdre sa belle image de dieu vivant ! Il faut surtout ne pas décevoir ses fans, ce serait têêêlllement dommage que les fans-clubs perdent quelques uns de leurs membres, il y a besoin de tout le monde pour les séances de cirage de pompes... C'est sûr que c'est vachement plus important que d'essayer de répondre aux questions des profs ou que de travailler un minimum... Surtout que c'est notre dernière année que l'on a à passer ici, à Poudlard...

Je me demande franchement ce que ça va leur apporter de plus dans leur futur d'avoir un fan-club et d'être connus pour avoir fait des blagues pendant leurs années d'études. Apparemment, ça rapporte plus que d'avoir de bons résultats à ses ASPIC et que d'avoir la réputation d'être quelqu'un de sérieux, d'aimable, de serviable... Remarque, c'est sûr que si plus tard ils veulent ouvrir un magasin de farces et attrapes (Ndla : Ça ne vous rappelle pas quelqu'un ? Ou plutôt deux personnes, pour être plus précise... lol), leur méthode est sans doute la meilleure. Mais franchement, ça serait dommage qu'ils gâchent leur potentiel dans un projet aussi... limité, alors qu'ils peuvent viser beaucoup plus haut...

Je sais bien qu'avec les temps qui courent, un peu de rire ne ferait de mal à personne, rien que pour oublier l'espace d'un instant les ignominies perpétrées par ce mage noir qui frappe de plus en plus fort depuis ces dernières années... Mais quand même ! S'ils veulent rendre les gens heureux, avec les capacités qu'ils ont, ils peuvent rentrer chez les Aurors et se battre contre lui... Et tu ne vas pas me dire qu'ils ont peur, parce que dans ce cas-là je comprends plus rien : ils n'ont peur d'aucun professeur (je me demande d'ailleurs bien si voir Dumbledore dans une colère noire leur ferait peur), ni de se battre avec leurs camarades (enfin, surtout les Serpentard), ni d'entrer dans la Forêt Interdite. Et puis, dans ce cas-là, qu'est-ce qu'ils font à Gryffondor ? Et quel serait l'intérêt de prendre autant d'options, et surtout d'aussi compliquées alors qu'ils n'aiment pas travailler ? Je dois dire que tout ça m'échappe complètement...

Enfin, il y a quand même un gros avantage leur blague débile (en plus de la joie immense que j'ai ressentie quand McGo leur a passé un savon, et de celle, plus petite, de voir les autres apprécier un peu moins les Maraudeurs au moins l'espace d'une journée (ne dit-on pas qu'il en faut peu pour être heureux ?)) : ils sont tenus calme (enfin presque) jusqu'à la fin de la journée, et on a enfin pu avoir des cours à peu près normaux... Pas même un « Tu veux pas sortir avec moi, Evans ? » Ça a été re-po-sant. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que ça n'était pas arrivé ! J'en ai été de bonne humeur pour le reste de la journée, une fois le premier cours passé.

J'ai même souri une fois que Potter me regardait. (_Mais pourquoi elle sourit ? Y'a qui dans les parages ? C'est à moi qu'elle sourit ? Pourquoi elle **me** sourit ?_) Eh oui, même dans ces cas-là il me regarde. Je suis sûre que même s'il avait face à lui un Détraqueur prêt à lui faire un baiser de la mort, il trouverait encore le moyen de me regarder. Il a eu l'air un peu étonné, mais n'a rien fait, rien dit. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai voulu lui sauter au cou pour le remercier de m'avoir laissée tranquille et de n'avoir pas perturbé les cours. Mais cet instant a été très bref, je me suis vite reprise... Après, il aurait cru que je faisais maintenant partie de son fan-club, et il aurait sans doute redoublé ses demandes (remarque, je ne sais même pas si ce serait possible...).

Eh merde, j'ai souri à Potter... Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? J'aurais pas pu me retenir ? Et voilà ma petite boule dans le ventre qui revient à l'évocation de ces souvenirs de ma journée... Cette même petite boule qui est apparue cet après-midi, quand je me suis rendue compte que c'était au cou de Potter que j'avais failli me pendre, celle-là même qui m'a fait perdre mon sourire alors qu'il me regardait. Foutu Potter ! Même en ne faisant rien il arrive à me foutre en l'air une partie de ma journée et à me mettre le moral en berne... Je crois que c'est parce qu'il m'en a déjà beaucoup trop fait, ne dit-on pas « chat échaudé craint l'eau froide » ?

Je crois que je vais rester marquée un bon moment (j'ai failli mettre « traumatisée », mais je ne veux pas lui faire ce plaisir, oh non... Alors là, il peut toujours rêver !), en espérant que ça ne soit pas à vie... Sinon je ne me gênerai pas, je lui ferai un procès pour harcèlement à long terme ayant entraîné des changements de comportement et un stress beaucoup trop élevé, nuisant par là même à ma santé et à ma socialisation... (Je parle bien, hein ? Je pourrais faire avocat plus tard...) Avec tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir, je suis sûre que je gagnerai et je pourrai demander des dédommagements élevés et, qui sait ? Peut-être vivre sans avoir à travailler... Le rêve ! Remarque, je pense que je m'ennuierais au bout d'un moment. Ne rien faire, c'est pas pour moi... Ou alors il faut que j'aie une immense bibliothèque à ma disposition, et encore, je crois qu'aider les autres à comprendre leurs cours et à régler leurs problèmes me manquerait...

Ah, c'est vrai, j'avais un autre truc à te dire aussi... Ça va te faire bien rire, j'en suis sûre. J'ai reçu une lettre de chez moi, ce matin. Enfin, plutôt de ma mère, puisqu'il n'y a qu'elle qui m'a écrit aujourd'hui. Bon, bien sûr elle m'a écrit les choses habituelles : « Tout le monde va bien », « Il a plu hier », « Ton père est un peu malade depuis quelques jours », « La voisine a changé de coupe de cheveux »... Bref, ça, tu t'en fous. Il y avait aussi les questions habituelles : « Comment vas-tu ? », « As-tu déjà eu des notes ? », « J'espère que tu n'as pas trop de travail ? »... Et ça aussi tu t'en fous. Mais ce qui nous intéresse se trouve juste après.

Ça commence doucement par : « Tu dors bien la nuit ? », « Tes cours ne te montent pas trop à la tête ? » Et elle continue de tourner autour du pot sur plusieurs lignes, tout en se rapprochant inexorablement de son objectif final : « J'espère que ton poste de préfète-en-chef n'est pas trop dur à assumer », « As-tu toujours à supporter les garçons dont tu nous as parlé cet été ? Se sont-ils un peu calmés ? » Là, tu te doutes qu'elle me parle des Maraudeurs… A croire qu'elle veut me mettre les nerfs en pelote ! D'ailleurs, est-ce seulement une impression ou cela fait-il partie de son stratagème ? Dans ce cas, je dois dire qu'il est digne d'un Serpentard...

Et elle termine ensuite en apothéose : « Tu sais, si tu es stressée, tu as le journal que t'a donné le psychologue... Mais peut-être l'as-tu déjà utilisé ? Sinon, il était dans le fond de ta grande malle, tu sais ? » Et voilà, j'aurais dû m'en douter... Et on ne rigole pas, hein ? C'est pas drôle... Après avoir lu cette lettre, autant te dire que je me suis empressée de répondre. Mais je ne lui ai pas dit que je t'avais ouvert... Non mais et puis quoi encore ? Je n'allais pas lui faire ce plaisir ! Je lui ai donc dit que tout allait bien, que je savais où tu étais, mais que je n'avais pas eu besoin de t'utiliser, et que je n'en aurai sans doute pas besoin. Je lui ai dit que depuis la rentrée c'était beaucoup plus calme (un petit mensonge comme ça n'a jamais fait de mal à personne) et que c'était peut-être dû à tout le travail qu'on avait à faire.

Je ne sais pas si elle va croire à mon histoire, mais je pense qu'elle va me laisser tranquille, au moins pour quelques temps. Ah lala, l'avantage d'être à Poudlard, c'est que je n'ai pas à l'entendre tous les jours me rappeler que je dois me calmer, que si ça ne va pas, je ne peux lui parler, ou au pire je peux tout raconter à mon journal... Non, tout ça je l'ai par écrit. C'est beaucoup plus pratique : si ça me lourde, je zappe.

Par contre, pour les Maraudeurs, vaut mieux être à la maison. Là au moins, je ne les vois pas tous les jours et je ne passe pas mon temps à les engueuler... Mais je reçois ses lettres. Si j'avais à choisir entre Poudlard et la maison, je me trouverais face à un gros dilemme...

Ca me fait penser, j'ai encore un truc qui va te faire rire (comme si un journal pouvait rire… enfin bon). Ca date de cet été et ça a rapport avec les lettres de Potter... (Eh lui, encore) En fait, vers la fin des vacances, j'ai reçu une lettre de Black… Autant te dire que j'ai été surprise qu'il m'écrive. Quand j'ai vu arriver le hibou, j'ai d'abord cru que c'était (encore) une lettre de Potter, mais je n'ai pas reconnu son écriture sur l'enveloppe. Alors quand j'ai ouvert la lettre, j'ai tout de suite commencé par regarder la signature.

Je me suis demandée pourquoi il m'avait écrit. J'ai croisé les doigts pour qu'il ne se mette pas à faire comme son meilleur pote, j'en avais déjà un sur le dos, j'en avais pas besoin d'un deuxième, surtout quand c'est la réplique parfaite du premier ! Je me suis donc mise à lire sa lettre avec beaucoup d'appréhension. Mais au fil des lignes je me suis déridée, et à la fin de la lettre j'ai éclaté de rire ! Ah, des lettres comme ça, ça fait du bien ! Je dois dire que lui, il peut m'écrire quand il veut, ça m'étonnerait que je ça me dérange. Maintenant je sais qu'il y a au moins une différence entre Potter et Black : Black, quand il écrit, lui, il me fait rire… A la différence son pote. Tu dois te demander ce qu'il avait bien pu m'écrire pour me fait rire. Eh bien, pour t'expliquer, je vais t'écrire des extraits de sa lettre.

Tout d'abord, il commençait par « Chère Lily », sur le coup je me suis dit : non mais, de quel droit se permet-il d'écrire « chère » ? Et juste après, il m'expliquait qu'il aurait bien écrit « Ma chère Lily », mais qu'il avait peur de se faire « étriper par Jamesie et si jamais il tombe sur cette lettre, déjà qu'il va se demander à qui je peux bien écrire... Et je crois qu'il ne le prendrait pas bien si je lui disais qu'il n'est pas le seul à avoir le droit de t'écrire... » Ensuite il me racontait que cet été, il passait toutes ses vacances chez les Potter et qu'il s'y amusait bien. Tout allait bien, hormis un petit problème dont il tenait à me faire part.

« En effet, mon petit Jamesie n'arrête pas de me parler de toi... De ton corps magnifique... De tes yeux ensorcelants... Pfff, ouais, d'accord, t'es belle, c'est bon j'avais compris... Sans vouloir t'offenser, hein ? (_Non, non, c'est bon, tu ne m'offenses pas…_) Et quand il a fini, il me dit ce qu'il va écrire dans sa prochaine lettre, il me demande mon avis, ce à quoi je lui réponds : mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache, je suis pas dans sa tête, moi ! Et en plus, t'es un peu trop compliquée pour moi, comme fille. (_Et j'en suis fière !_) Et il désespère que tu ne lui répondes pas, il se demande ce qu'il a écrit qui ne t'a pas plu... Je n'ai pas le courage de lui dire que c'est juste parce que c'est lui et qu'il devrait arrêter, de toute manière il ne m'écouterait pas. (_Dommage !_) Alors je te demande, non : je te supplie, réponds-lui... Par pitiééé ! Que je puisse enfin passer des vraies vacances ! »

Suis-je donc si nécessaire ? En tout cas, il m'avait bien fait rire. Comme si Potter pouvait lui parler à longueur de journée de moi ! Comme s'il pouvait se morfondre loin de moi ! Mais bien sûr, tout le monde y croit ! Enfin, Black m'avait agréablement surprise : lui, au moins, me parle comme à un être humain normal... (Enfin, dans le cas présent, il m'a écrit plutôt qu'il m'a parlé) Ce qui m'a étonnée surtout, c'est qu'aux filles avec il sort, il leur parle comme si elles étaient longues à la détente (alors que c'est plutôt l'inverse, ce sont des vrais hystériques dès qu'il s'agit des Maraudeurs) ou alors il leur donne des ordres, auxquels ces greluches se dépêchent d'obéir en se chamaillant à qui mieux mieux pour savoir qui va servir de ce « seigneur ».

J'avoue que l'espace d'un instant j'avais cru qu'il avait changé, qu'il avait mûri, mais je m'étais vite reprise : ce n'était qu'une espérance, qu'un souhait, il ne fallait pas rêver, Maraudeur il était, Maraudeur il resterait... N'empêche qu'il m'avait bien fait rire... Alors je m'étais dite : à lettre exceptionnelle, gentillesse exceptionnelle. J'avais mis mon antipathie maladive pour le personnage de côté et j'avais décidé de lui répondre. Comme ça, je faisais d'une pierre deux coups : je montrais à Black qu'en se comportant bien il pouvait s'attirer ma sympathie, et je rendais Potter vert de rage en répondant à la première lettre que son meilleur pote m'écrivait alors que je n'avais (et je n'ai) jamais répondu à aucune de ses lettres (pourtant, j'en ai reçu beaucoup, des lettres venant de lui), à part pour l'engueuler et lui demander de ne plus m'écrire...

Niak, niak, je m'étais dite que ça lui ferait les pieds à Potter ! Bien fait ! J'espérais que ça ne ferait peut-être réagir. Qu'il allait arrêter de me harceler. J'avais écrit à Black que j'avais bien aimé sa lettre. Je lui avais expliqué que j'étais quelqu'un de très sadique et que, par conséquent, sa détresse me mettait dans une joie sans bornes, mais que, malgré tout, je n'avais aucunement l'intention de requérir à sa demande… Je lui avais ensuite montré mon raisonnement : je craignais que si je répondais à l'une des lettres de Potter il allait croire qu'il avait gagné, que c'était dans la poche, et qu'il allait sans doute devenir encore plus entreprenant, ce que je ne souhaitais pas car c'était déjà assez pénible comme ça... Il n'a jamais répondu à ma lettre et Potter n'a rien changé dans son comportement à mon égard... Bref, il y a des jours où je me demande si je n'ai pas rêvé cette lettre. Heureusement que j'en ai encore la trace écrite pour me rappeler dans ces moments-là que ça s'est bien produit...

Bon, je vois que ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que je vais me coucher tôt... En fait, plus le temps passe, plus le nombre de pages que je me noircis en une soirée augmente... Si je continue comme ça, je ferai des nuits blanches pour arriver à écrire tout ce que j'ai à raconter !

Bon allez, j'arrête. A la prochaine...

-oOo-

_Alors, après mes perles sur les Maraudeurs, si aujourd'hui nous faisions celles sur les professeurs ? Bien sûr, comme il se doit, nous allons commencer par ce très cher directeur qui en fait s'appelle « d'un bleu dehors ». Puis vient cette chère « Madonna Gall », directrice de Gryffondor. Enfin, le professeur d'Enchantement, j'ai nommé : « Philip-lui que », « critique », « Philip Week » ou encore « critique »… Je dois dire que pour lui, je ne manque pas de nom !_

_Si vous aussi vous voulez tester mon logiciel sur certains mots, mettez-le dans une review et j'essayerai de vous répondre au prochain chapitre !_

_Au fait, soyez content, j'ai encore 4h de Denver par semaine ! En clair, 4h à tout faire sauf écouter la prof ! (Bon, ok, j'exagère un peu…) Si j'ai pas de DL ni de fiches à faire, j'écrirai. Vous êtes contents, hein ?_

_Bon, à part mes débilités habituelles, vous en pensez quoi ? J'ai encore 3 chapitres d'avance, mais après rien n'est définitif, donc si vous avez des critiques ou de remarques à faire, c'est le moment ! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !_


	4. Chapitre 4: Bonne nouvelle pour tous

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J. K. Rowling, sauf les vannes débiles et les jeux de mots pourris, ça c'est de moi… Vous l'auriez jamais deviné, hein ?_

_Mot de l'auteur : Ce chapitre date de mes vacances, quand j'étais à Argelès-sur-Mer si ça vous intéresse. Voilà pour le contexte dans lequel il a été écrit. Sinon, pour les dernières nouvelles : Je suis baladeuh ! Complètement baladeuh ! Eh oui, c'est pour ça que je peux vous écris, je sèche actuellement le cours d'Anglais… Ben ouais, j'avais que ça comme cours de ma journée, j'allais pas me pointer à la fac avec le nez complètement bouché, me les geler pendant tout le trajet juste pour aller à 2 heures de cours où j'aurais eu un accent à chier ! Z'êtes contents que j'aie préféré rester chez moi, hein ? ;-) Sinon, un grand merci à Lilli-Puce qui devient ma meilleure revieweuse (en même temps c'est la seule, qu'est-ce que vous faites les autres, vous avez peur de moi ? lol) et à Izabulle qui m'a mis dans ses alertes (tu croyais passer inaperçue ? ben c'est raté, rien ne m'échappe à moi… lol)…_

_Bref, fini mon blablatage, et bonne lecture !_

-

**Chapitre 4 : Bonne nouvelle pour tous… sauf pour moi**

-

Le vendredi 14 octobre 1977,

Je m'en doutais... Je m'en doutais, je m'en doutais, je m'en doutais ! De quoi, tu te demandes... Je te parle de quelque chose qui se produit tout le temps à la même époque et qui réjouit tout le monde, sauf moi ! Mais non, c'est pas Noël, t'es un peu pressé toi… Noël c'est dans plus de deux mois ! Bon, oui, c'est vrai, je suis pressée d'être à Noël pour pouvoir être chez moi, revoir mes parents, mes amis... Même si j'adore être à Poudlard, mon chez-moi me manque quand même.

C'est pas tout ça, mais je suppose que tu commences à t'impatienter de savoir de quoi je me doutais... N'est-ce pas ? Et réponds pas avec trop d'enthousiasme, je te rappelle que tu es juste là pour écouter tout ce que j'ai à te raconter, pour supporter en silence mes jérémiades, mes coups de gueule et mes coups de cafard… De nous deux, il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de me plaindre. Remarque, il ne manquerait plus que ça que ce soit l'inverse !

Je te fais chier, hein ? C'est fait exprès ! Pour un coup que je peux emmerder quelqu'un sans que ça soit interdit et sans que tout le monde me regarde avec cet air effaré peint sur le visage, comme si j'allais exploser en mille morceaux d'une seconde à l'autre, j'en profite ! Niak, niak ! Mon sadisme revient au grand galop ! J'espère pour toi que t'es masochiste ! Remarque, tout journal intime digne de ce nom se doit de l'être un minimum...

Qu'est-ce que j'adore faire ça ! Tourner autour du pot et changer de sujet pour te laisser mariner... Une autre manière d'exorciser ma frustration avant de t'envoyer toute la purée... Comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'être moins violente dans mes propos... Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?... Hein ?... Tu t'en fous ? T'as pas le droit ! (Non non, comme tu le vois, je n'ai pas arrêté de te considérer comme un être humain et d'imaginer tes réponses... De toute manière, pour l'instant je suis la seule à connaître l'endroit où tu es caché et à savoir comment te lire... Et même si quelqu'un finissait par trouver ces secrets et lisait ces lignes, eh ben tant pis ! Ne dit-on pas que le ridicule ne tue pas ?)

Bon, je crois que je t'ai assez fait tourner en bourrique comme ça et que si je continuais encore, ne serait-ce que sur quelques lignes, on finirait par avoir du beurre... (Ben ouais, à trop mélanger le lait, on obtient du beurre, tu connais pas ? … Bon, ok, c'est pas drôle, pas la peine de te foutre de ma gueule pour mes jeux de mots débiles…)

Donc je te disais que l'événement qui nous intéresse n'était pas Noël. Qu'est-ce que ça peut être ? Voyons, réfléchis... On est à la mi-octobre et c'est quelque chose qui va se passer dans pas longtemps... Alors, tu as trouvé ?... C'est votre dernier mot ?... Alors la réponse était... Bzin ! Halloween ! Oui ! Bravo ! (Imagine-toi des milliers de confettis tomber sur toi et le public en liesse t'applaudir à tout rompre… Non non, je n'en fais pas trop...) Vous avez gagné... Rien du tout, en fait... Fallait pas faire partie du Magenmagot pour trouver la réponse, non plus...

Notre très aimé directeur, ce très cher professeur Dumbledore, nous a annoncé ce soir qu'un banquet allait être préparé pour fêter Halloween... Remarque, j'aurais dû m'y attendre, tous les ans c'est comme ça... Et comment pourrait-il en être autrement quand on sait qu'Halloween célèbre les sorcières et autres créatures aux pouvoirs magiques, et que Poudlard est l'une des plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie au monde... (J'aurais bien écrit LA plus grande, mais je ne veux pas passer pour quelqu'un de chauvin… Surtout que tout ce que je sais sur les autres écoles de sorcellerie du monde n'est que rumeurs et hypothèses inventées par des élèves qui n'en savent pas plus que moi, ou trouvé dans des livres censés être très sérieux alors que chaque école s'attache à garder toutes ses particularités secrètes...) Mais le temps passe tellement vite que je n'avais pas vu le 31 octobre arriver à grand pas... Il faut dire aussi qu'avec tous les devoirs que les professeurs nous donnent, on ne voit pas passer les heures qu'on passe à travailler pour avoir tout fini à temps, alors comment verrions-nous défiler les jours ? En plus, mon poste de préfète-en-chef n'est pas fait pour arranger les choses... Ca serait même plutôt l'inverse.

Donc Halloween approche, et avec lui ses myriades de blagues plus débiles les unes que les autres et perpétrées par toute la population poudlardienne. Et dans le monde de la magie, il n'y a même pas la sommation « un bonbon ou une blague » qui nous permettrait d'empêcher bien des désagréments, et les blagues du style voitures enveloppées dans du papier toilette ou oeufs envoyés sur les façades des maisons font ici figure de petites blagues toutes gentilles bonnes à faire pour des gamins de cinq ans... Tous les ans, à cette date bien particulière, le ciel, au lieu de déverser son habituelle pluie fine à l'extérieur, fait pleuvoir sur nous des dizaines de Bombabouses à l'intérieur, les élèves (comme les professeurs d'ailleurs) se retrouvent souvent affublés de vêtements totalement saugrenus qui ne sont absolument pas les leurs ou ont une nouvelle coupe ou une nouvelle couleur de cheveux qu'ils n'avaient pas demandé…

Et quand je dis que toute la population poudlardienne s'y met, je compte aussi les professeurs... Il y a trois ans, j'ai surpris le professeur Flitwick lancer un sortilège sur tous ses coussins pour que ces derniers ne bougent pas quand ses élèves de première année lanceront un « Accio » dessus... (D'ailleurs, sur ce coup-là je l'ai bien eu, je me suis cachée en attendant qu'il quitte sa salle, et lorsque j'ai été sûre qu'il était parti, je suis rentrée et j'ai désenchanté tous les coussins... Ca lui apprendra à vouloir s'y mettre aussi !) Et l'année dernière, j'ai vu le professeur Dumbledore (eh oui, même lui !) lancer un sort à la dernière cuisse de poulet qu'il restait dans le plat et qu'il semblait convoiter pour qu'elle prenne vie et échappe ainsi à l'appétit du professeur McGonagall qui avait sa main dessus... Non mais franchement ! Cet homme qui est censé représenter l'autorité et la raison de ce château est parfois pire que ses élèves ! Alors comment veux-tu avec tout ça que je punisse les élèves auteurs des blagues douteuses ? Comment faire régner le calme et l'ordre alors que je ne suis même pas soutenue par ceux qui devraient être mes « supérieurs » ?

Heureusement qu'il y a quand même quelques personnes censées dans ce grand n'importe quoi... Qui ça ? Eh bien... Mr Rusard, le concierge, qui passe son temps à nettoyer les dégâts causés par les élèves et à courir après les réfractaires au règlement et les couche-tard pas très enclins à respecter le couvre-feu…Quoique non, il n'est pas si censé que ça, celui-là... Il parle à sa chatte en l'affublant d'affectueux (et horribles) petits surnoms, comme les grands-mères qui prennent leurs animaux domestiques pour leurs enfants... Et encore s'il y avait que ça ! Il milite pour que les sanctions prises à l'encontre des élèves qui enfreignent le règlement soient plus sévères et ne cesse de réclamer que les tortures moyenâgeuses soient remises à l'ordre du jour... Sans succès, heureusement ! Ce type est encore plus sadique comme moi !

Non, la personne la plus censée ici (enfin, la personne **physique** la plus censée, car il y a plusieurs tableaux qui mériteraient la première place…), c'est sans aucun doute le professeur McGonagall... Si tu ne sais pas, c'est le professeur de métamorphose, la directrice de ma maison, Gryffondor, et la directrice adjointe de Poudlard. Elle est sérieuse, sévère mais pas trop, elle ne fait pas de favoritisme (enfin, pratiquement pas), elle est toujours prête à aider les élèves... Mais elle a tout de même un défaut : elle est souvent un peu trop indulgente à mon goût avec les Maraudeurs... Elle pourrait leur donner des sanctions plus sévères pour les obliger à arrêter leurs conneries ! Sans bien sûr aller jusqu'à les pendre par les pieds dans les cachots du château, mais bon, y'a de la marge, quand même !

Donc, comme tu l'auras compris, Halloween c'est un peu comme le 1er avril chez nous, avec la bonne bouffe en plus… C'est sans doute l'un des pires jours de l'année pour les préfets, avec le dernier jour de cours et le 1er avril. Et comme je suis préfète-en-chef... A compter d'aujourd'hui, mes journées vont être plus que chargées avec mon travail habituel d'élève (le fait que je sois en septième année n'arrangeant certainement pas les choses, bien au contraire...) et mes obligations de préfète-en-chef...

Avec le discours du professeur Dumbledore, ça va être le début des hostilités. La majorité de la population poudlardienne va préparer sa blague pour le grand jour... Les cours vont être plus bordéliques que d'habitude, plus bruyants… En clair, ça va être beaucoup plus difficile d'écouter les profs et d'arriver à se concentrer. Ca va être encore plus difficile de trouver un coin relativement calme pour faire ses devoirs, encore que dans la bibliothèque ça va, une fois que Mrs Pince a fait sortir tous les perturbateurs à coup de cris stridents leur intimant de quitter les lieux tout de suite « _c'est un lieu de travail ici ! Si vous voulez discuter, c'est dehors !_ ». Il faut donc attendre environ une heure après l'heure de pointe, le temps que Mrs Pince soit à bout de nerf et qu'elle se décide à mettre à la porte tous les perturbateurs...

Mais ce qui va être le plus difficile, c'est d'être toujours sur ses gardes, toujours à l'affût du moindre objet suspect, du moindre petit regard complice entre plusieurs élèves, du moindre petit geste suspect... Car pour être prêt le grand jour, en plus de faire des recherches à la bibliothèque, il faut aussi tester ses idées et ses trouvailles sur un cobaye... Et le cobaye choisi est généralement le premier malheureux qui vient à passer dans les environs. Tant pis si c'est un professeur ou si c'est un préfet... et tant mieux si c'est quelqu'un que l'on déteste ou un première année !

Donc non seulement je vais devoir surveiller les alentours pour ne pas être le cobaye de ces délinquants, comme tous les autres élèves se baladant dans les couloirs, mais en plus je devrais aussi les surveiller pour les punir, en tant que préfète-en-chef... Le pire, c'est que j'ai pour les punir, ils recommencent quelques jours après ! C'est comme si je pétais sur une toile cirée quand je les engueule, ça glisse et y'a pas de prise ! (1) Et en plus, c'est éreintant...

Bien sûr, il faudra s'attendre à une grosse farce signée les Maraudeurs, pour le jour J. Tous les ans, c'est leur blague qu'on remarque le plus, qui est considéré comme LA plus grosse blague de la journée. C'est la blague que tout le monde attend. Et comme pour eux aussi c'est leur septième et (normalement) dernière année à Poudlard, m'est d'avis que cette année ils vont frapper un grand coup… Pour marquer leur dernière année, mais aussi pour que tout le monde se souvienne d'eux, les élèves, les professeurs, les murs… Pour marquer l'histoire de Poudlard et, pourquoi pas, apparaître dans les livres les plus grands fauteurs de troubles que Poudlard ait jamais connu. Donc ceux-là, il va falloir que je lui surveille de près, de très près même...

Je crois que je vais les suivre pour essayer de voir ce qu'ils nous mijotent pour cette année... Mais discrètement, hein ! L'année dernière, j'avais essayé d'écouter leurs conversations, ils étaient trop loin, et puis je ne le faisais pas assez souvent, ce qui fait que je n'avais rien appris et que je n'avais rien pu empêcher... Mais cette année, je reprends du service ! Attention à tous ! Le détective Evans reprend du service pour déjouer les plans machiavéliques des affreux et dangereux Maraudeurs ! Ha ha ha !... Mouais, t'as raison, c'est pas terrible, ça fait un peu atteint du cerveau… Mais c'est de leur faute aussi ! C'est eux qui me rendent comme ça !

Pour en revenir à ma mission de détective, cette année je vais les surveiller encore plus que l'année dernière... Je vais les suivre, écouter leurs conversations... Quitte à être 24 heures sur 24 sur leur dos s'il le faut, mais je saurai ce qu'ils vont faire... Enfin, ce qu'ils **veulent** faire, car dès que je sais ce que c'est, je trouve un moyen de déjouer leurs plans... En plus, avec tous les sorts que j'ai appris depuis l'année dernière, il y a moins de chances qu'ils ne surprennent et plus de chances pour que je découvre ce qui se prépare...

C'est la seule année qu'il me reste pour les piéger, ma dernière année pour leur montrer ce que c'est que l'autorité et le respect du règlement, et pour leur montrer ce dont je suis capable et que je suis aussi une bonne préfète-en-chef... Allez, demain c'est parti pour deux semaines de filature non stop ! Ben oui, faut que je commence dès demain, car je les ai observés pendant et après le discours du professeur Dumbledore et je les ai vu parler entre eux, puis rire, en prenant des airs de conspirateurs qui n'avaient rien à envier à ceux que les « bandits de grand chemin », comme étaient appelés Robin des bois et ses compères, juste avant de sortir de leurs cachettes pour détrousser les riches gentilshommes ou nobles, ou pour voler aux collecteurs d'impôts ce qu'ils venaient juste de prélever...

Et si moi aussi je leur faisais à tous une petite blague à ma façon cette année ? Mais attention, rien d'illégal ni rien contre ceux qui ne font pas de blagues débiles ! Je suis préfète-en-chef, quand même ! (Je crois que ce titre commence à me monter à la tête, vu le nombre de fois que je l'ai écrit aujourd'hui) Je suis censée donner le bon exemple ! Et puis, il faut que ça respecte ma personnalité... Il faudrait que je trouve quelque chose qui permette de repérer les auteurs de mauvais coups, ou qui leur donne automatiquement une punition, le nez qui s'allonge comme dans Pinocchio par exemple...

Oui, il faudrait quelque chose dans ce genre-là. Comme ça, ça marquera aussi ma dernière année et ça me permettra de voir si je suis capable de faire quelque chose qui n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'on voit en cours... Je pourrai mieux voir l'étendue de mon pouvoir, mes capacités, mais aussi mes limites. Ça ne pourra qu'être une bonne chose pour apprendre à mieux me connaître... Ça me permettra peut-être même de me découvrir une nouvelle passion ou un métier pour plus tard auquel je n'avais pas pensé… Oui, c'est décidé, si j'ai le temps je le fais...

Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'avais prévu de faire devoir de potions ce soir avant de me coucher...

Tiens, ça me fait penser, en parlant d'Halloween et de potions... Je te parie que Slug, pardon : le professeur Slughorn (notre chêêêr professeur de potions), va nous parler à son prochain cours de la petite soirée qu'il compte organiser pour Halloween... Maintenant que le professeur Dumbledore nous a parlé du banquet, je suis sûre qu'il va en profiter.

Je déteste ce type : il agit dans sa classe comme un roi se comporterait face à de son peuple hétéroclite, avec ses nobles et ses paysans... A toutes les grandes occasions, il invite certains « élus » à une soirée qu'il organise dans sa classe qu'il transforme pour l'occasion en salle de réception ultra chic... Et ses chouchous ne sont autres que les héritiers des grandes familles sorcières et les meilleurs de sa classe.

Le malheur a voulu que j'aie un vrai don pour les potions... J'en suis très fière et j'adore cette matière, mais ce type n'arrête pas de me faire des compliments devant toute la classe, de me prendre comme exemple... La deuxième raison qui fait que ce don est un malheur est que, comme tu dois t'en douter, je suis invitée à ses soirées. Et il trouve pratiquement toujours le moyen de me faire accepter son invitation alors que j'allais la refuser... C'est que j'ai pas envie d'y aller, moi ! On s'y ennuie à mourir, la seule chose qu'on peut faire pour passer le temps c'est venger ! Et en plus je ne m'entends pas très bien avec les autres qui sont invités, ce ne sont que des élèves que je côtoie jamais... Mes amies n'appartenant pas à des familles connues et n'étant pas particulièrement bonnes dans la matière, elles ne sont pas invitées... Par contre, y'a Potter, et ça ne fait que ruiner encore plus la soirée et mon humeur...

Enfin, on verra bien au prochain cours si j'avais raison, je te dirai ça la prochaine fois... Là, comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je vais me mettre à faire mon devoir de potions, car il commence à se faire tard et je suis fatiguée.

Je ne sais pas quand j'écrirai pour la prochaine fois car, comme je te l'ai expliqué, je vais avoir pas mal de choses à faire dans les jours qui vont suivre...

Tiens, on dirait que j'ai écrit moins, ce coup-ci !

-oOo-

(1) : citation qui me vient d'un truc sur des citations de profs… Je dois dire que je l'adore

_Et voilà, encore un chapitre de fini !_

_Bon, maintenant, les perles de mon logiciel ! Alors, par quoi commencer… Peut-être par vous apprendre qu'en l'école « Hilare », les élèves et les professeurs, enfin la population « ontarienne » quoi, aime manger à midi des « crises » de poulet. Qu'à « Allons-y » et à « Nouvelle », ils aiment lancer des « Tutsis » et que « l'écoute Afar » sont rares ! Et ils y ont un vocabulaire assez particulier : « Niak, niak ! » y devient « N'y a que, Vialatte ! » et « Je te fais chier » y devient « Chaque fichier »… Ah ! « attrape lard », quelle vie !_

_Pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris, les traductions des premiers mots sont : « Poudlard », « poudlardienne », « cuisses », « Halloween », « Noël », « confettis » (j'avoue, je ne sais pas d'où il me l'a pondu celui-là… si y'a quelqu'un qui sait, ça serait gentil de me prévenir !), et « les coups de cafard ». Pour le dernier mot, la bonne traduction est « Etre à Poudlard »…_

_Voilà ! Maintenant, est-ce que je mérite une review ? Attention, je suis armée ! De quoi ? Heu… De mon mouchoir… EH ! On ne rigole pas ! C'est pô drôle… cours se faire consoler par ombeline qui n'en ratera sans doute pas une si bonne pour se foutre de ma gueule…_


	5. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre…

Alors pourquoi je vous écris, vous dites-vous… Tout simplement car vous avez dû remarquer que j'ai pris l'habitude de publier toutes les deux semaines, et je me sens le devoir de vous prévenir que ça ne sert à rien d'attendre un chapitre pour cette semaine…

En effet, j'ai remarqué que j'avais fait des fautes dans mon OS « She will be loved ». Etant très (et même trop) perfectionniste, j'ai décidé de le republier en version corrigée. Je n'ai donc pas eu le temps de taper le nouveau chapitre de « Mon journal, ma thérapie » en entier. Et ne voyant pas l'intérêt de ne vous mettre qu'un morceau de chapitre, j'ai préféré vous laisser patienter deux semaines supplémentaires… Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, dans deux semaines, vous l'aurez, c'est promis !

Merci de m'avoir lue, encore désolée de vous faire patienter, et au prochain chapitre !

AgathePotter


	6. Chapitre 5: Sorcières, citrouilles

_Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude, rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling… Noooonnn !!! Sans blaaague ! ;-)_

_Mot de l'auteur : Ca y est, je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre… Encore désolée pour il y a deux semaines, mais je déteste les fautes. (En relisant certains passages de cette fanfic, j'ai d'ailleurs constaté que j'en avais fait des belles… Sorry !) En plus, vous revenez de loin pour avoir ce chapitre. Apprenez que je viens de taper les 4 dernières pages maintenant, car la semaine dernière était ma semaine de partiels, et qu'en plus j'ai 3 DL (dont 2 pour cette semaine) et un exposé d'Anglais à faire pour aujourd'hui (enfin, ça ça va, vu que je le fais sur Harry Potter… Eh oui, AgathePotter ou comment s'éclater en travaillant ! ;-))… Nan mais c'est quoi ce délire ? Faut pas déconner non plus ! Sinon, je remercie Lilli-Puce, toujours fidèle au rendez-vous, Izabulle, titepuce5929 et titepuce86…Et également __WiwiLovesHoggys__, lilynatou, virg05 pour leurs reviews sur mes OS. Eh, mon nombre de revieweurs augmente, c'est-y pas génial ça ? lol. Et aussi un bon retour à ombeline qui peut maintenant rester parmi nous puisqu'elle a internet ! Ca fait plaisir de te revoir dans les parages, la miss ! Et merci aussi aux lecteurs silencieux qui prennent le temps de passer, et bonne lecture à tous !_

-

**Chapitre 5 : Sorcières, citrouilles et blague de la mort**

-

Le lundi 31 octobre 1977,

J'en ai marre ! Je suis crevée, je n'en peux plus... J'ai envie de hurler de rage ou de désespoir pour me soulager, mais je n'ai pas envie de réveiller toutes les filles du dortoir simplement parce que je veux extérioriser ma colère... Quoique, ça pourrait être marrant de voir ces « grandes dames » à la démarche plus que chaloupée et au cerveau plus petit que celui d'une poule (et pourtant, comme chacun le sait, qu'est-ce que c'est con, une poule !) se relever en sursaut, l'oeil hagard, en se demandant qui a bien pu oser les réveiller, alors qu'elles étaient dans les bras d'un de leurs chêêêrrrs Maraudeurs et qu'il leur soufflait mille compliments à l'oreille... Beurk ! Excuse-moi de m'être mise à te raconter ça, ça m'a mis de ces images en tête ! Quelles images horribles ! Beurk, beurk, et re-beurk ! Et puis, de toute façon avec cette méthode je réveillerais aussi mes amies, alors...

J'ai pensé aussi, l'espace d'un instant, te le hurler à toi, mais je me suis dit qu'écrire une suite de « A » sur tes pages ne me soulagerait pas beaucoup... Tant pis, on va en revenir à une méthode un peu plus conventionnelle qui ne réveillera personne et qui semble avoir déjà fait ses preuves... C'est-à-dire : TOI. Et j'en ai des choses à te raconter, c'est qu'il s'en est passé beaucoup en deux semaines !

Alors, par quoi commencer... Je sais : je crois que je vais essayer de faire par ordre chronologique.

Tout d'abord, comme je te l'avais dit, Slug nous a bien parlé qu'il ferait une soirée pour Halloween au premier cours où nous l'avons eu. Il nous a expliqué que ça se passerait juste après le banquet et a ensuite annoncé la liste des invités. Comme je te l'avais dit, tout ceux des grandes familles et les bons éléments (dont moi) en faisaient partie, et mes amies n'y étaient pas. Et **comme je te l'avais dit**, il a réussi à me faire changer d'avis, il m'a presque obligée à venir ! Je ne sais plus comment il s'y est pris, mais en tout cas il a réussi ! Ce type devrait faire dans la politique, il a toutes les qualités (et tous les défauts) pour… Enfin, peut-être à part le physique, chez lui c'est franchement un handicap !

Depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai écrit jusqu'à hier, mes journées se sont résumées à ça : aller en cours, faire mes devoirs, trouver et perfectionner ma blague, filer les Maraudeurs, et distribuer des punitions à tous les préparateurs de blagues pour Halloween que j'ai trouvé sur mon chemin... Oh, et bien sûr j'ai mangé et j'ai dormi aussi ! Sinon je crois bien que je ne serais plus de ce monde… Enfin, j'ai été très chargée quoi, et complètement fatiguée le soir, ça que je n'ai pas pu t'écrire avant... Là aussi, je suis complètement crevée et je devrais aller dormir, mais j'ai tellement de choses à te dire que j'ai voulu t'écrire aujourd'hui.

Comme tu t'en doutes, la dernière fois quand j'ai fini d'écrire et que j'ai fini mon devoir de potions, je me suis couchée et en attendant de m'endormir j'ai réfléchi à ce que j'allais devoir faire les jours après. Le lendemain, j'ai commencé à mettre en pratique mes résolutions. Je me suis mise à suivre et à surveiller les Maraudeurs le plus discrètement possible. Dès qu'ils s'installaient quelque part, j'en profitais pour me poser aussi, mais assez loin sinon ça aurait paru louche que je sois près d'eux alors que d'habitude je les fuis comme la peste. Quand je n'entendais pas leur conversation de ma place, j'utilisais un sort pour pouvoir les écouter en toute discrétion.

Je sais, ça fait un peu voyeuse, curieuse, indiscrète... Tout ce que tu veux, et tu as raison. Mais aux grands maux les grands remèdes ! Si c'était ce qu'il fallait pour découvrir ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire, j'étais prête à le tenter… Je profitais donc des heures où ils ne se déplaçaient pas pour m'avancer au maximum dans mes autres tâches. Tout ce que j'arriverais à faire pendant ces moments-là, c'est ce que j'aurais de moins à faire au soir, pendant que tout le monde dormait. Et puis comme ça, ça me donnait une excuse pour être là où j'étais. Si j'étais restée à ne rien faire, ça aurait semblé bizarre à certains, surtout quand on sait que j'aime bien faire mes devoirs en avance pour être plus vite tranquille.

J'avais mis mes amies au courant de mes intentions ne pas qu'elles s'étonnent de mon changement de comportement qui leur aurait paru étrange. Certaines avaient eu l'air étonnées, d'autres avaient paru choquées même, et d'autres encore semblaient de mon avis. Mais elles n'ont rien dit et m'ont permis de garder le secret.

Malgré tous mes efforts, je n'ai surpris que quelques bribes de paroles intéressantes qui n'étaient pas assez nombreuses pour que je devine ce qu'ils préparaient. Je me doutais que c'était quelque chose de gros avec le peu d'informations que j'avais, mais c'est à peu près tout ce dont j'étais sûre… Pfff… Tu dois te dire que je suis un bien piètre détective… N'avoir appris que si peu et n'avoir compris que l'évidence… Mais je voudrais bien t'y voir, toi, aussi ! C'est des Maraudeurs qu'on parle, là, quand même ! Je sais bien qu'avec le peu que je t'ai dit sur eux pour toi tout ceci ne veut rien dire, mais bon ! Ces types sont des as de la blague ! Je sais qu'elles sont super débiles et vaseuses, mais bon, tu te doutes bien que pour faire une blague faut savoir se camoufler pour qu'elle marche un minimum…

En plus, ils ne se font pratiquement jamais prendre ! Pas qu'on ne sache pas que se sont eux les auteurs de telle ou telle débilité… Oh non ! TOUT le monde devine que c'est eux ! Je suis sûre que tu te demandes : ben alors pourquoi ils ne se font jamais prendre ? Aaahhh… Grande question ! Pour la simple et bonne raison que CES IMBECILES ne laissent aucune trace derrière eux, aucun indice, qui nous permette de les rattacher avec certitude à AUCUNE de leurs conneries ! On n'a aucune preuve, que des théories et des hypothèses ! C'est INOUI ! De ce fait, ils ne sont jamais punis (enfin, j'exagère… RAREMENT punis par rapport à leur nombre de conneries), tout ce qu'ils ont, c'est des avertissements… Pfff… A force, ça en devient frustrant. Savoir que c'est eux mais pas pouvoir le montrer… Rrrhaaa !

En plus, comme ils dorment dans le même dortoir et qu'il n'y a qu'eux dans ce dortoir, ils pouvaient parler librement de leurs sujets dedans. J'ai bien essayé de savoir ce qu'il s'y disait, mais pas moyen, tout ce que je tentais échouait misérablement. Je pense qu'ils ont dû ensorceler leur porte, ou même carrément tout leur dortoir, pour être tranquille et pour que personne ne puisse savoir ce qu'ils trafiquent. Ca fait partie de leur « charme », c'est une des raisons qui fait que tant de monde veut rentrer dans leur groupe. Cette aura de mystère étonne, fascine même. Chacun veut savoir ce qui se cache derrière, qu'est-ce qui mérite tant de secrets.

Donc, comme je ne pouvais savoir ce qui se passait dans cette pièce, ma marge de manoeuvre se trouvait réduite. Ce qui m'a compliqué encore plus la tâche, c'est que parfois ils disparaissaient mystérieusement. Je m'explique : je les suivais de loin pour ne pas me faire repérer, ils venaient juste de disparaître à l'angle d'un couloir et quand j'y étais arrivé ils avaient disparu. J'avais eu beau regarder partout, derrière toutes les armures, au détour des couloirs, dans les salles de cours... Mais ils connaissent tellement bien le château que ça ne m'étonnerait pas si on me disait qu'ils avaient pris un passage secret que je connais pas.

Avec tout ça, je n'ai donc pas réussi à trouver ce qu'ils mijotaient. Mais en plus, Potter a profité de mes filatures pour me draguer encore plus que d'habitude. Forcément, comme j'étais toujours pas loin de l'endroit où il se tenait avec ses amis, il avait dû comprendre mes intentions et a voulu en tirer profit ou peut-être même me faire fuir… Mais j'ai tenu bon. J'ai fait comme s'il n'était pas là, comme si j'étais tellement plongée dans mon travail que je ne l'avais pas vu. Ca n'était pas très efficace, mais bon.

Plus d'une fois j'ai failli me lever et quitter la pièce quand j'étais assise, ou rebrousser chemin et changer d'itinéraire quand je les suivais. Mais je me reprenais très vite, ça n'était pas comme ça que j'allais découvrir ce qu'ils nous préparaient... Par contre, il y avait des fois où je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui hurler dessus, il dépassait vraiment les bornes. Heureusement, ils ne s'en allaient pas après mes pétages de plomb, sinon je m'en serais voulu. Quoi qu'une partie de moi aurait été très contente qu'il me lâche la grappe...

L'un des avantages avoir dû faire semblant de travailler, c'est que j'ai pu rechercher tranquillement quelle serait ma blague. J'ai regardé dans des tonnes de livres, j'ai passé des heures et des heures à d'abord trouver ce que j'allais faire, puis à chercher ce qui allait me servir et enfin à mettre tout en place pour que mon projet soit réalisable. Pour que ça fonctionne comme je le voulais, j'ai dû remanier un peu la formule. Le problème qui se posait aussi, c'était le temps. Non pas le temps qu'il fait dehors, ça je m'en fous, le banquet s'est passé dans la Grande Salle, comme toujours. Mon problème, c'était le temps que le sort allait tenir. Sans modification, il était pleinement efficace pendant maximum un quart d'heure, ce qui n'est franchement pas top pour tenir toute une soirée et pour ne pas se faire prendre... Après de multiples tentatives, j'ai réussi à transformer les quinze minutes en une demi-heure et même en une heure si le sort est bien lancé. Y'a pas photo, c'est quand même mieux !

Bon, je suppose que tu te demandes ce qu'est ma blague, je me trompe ? Banh, ça sert à rien que je te fasse languir plus longtemps... En fait, j'ai créé un sort qui met en place un bouclier sur la personne que l'on pointe avec sa baguette. Ce bouclier est une espèce de détecteur de blagues qui les renvoie en plus à leur destinataire. En gros, si quelqu'un me lance un sort qui a pour but de me ridiculiser d'une quelconque manière (du style « Tarentallegra » ou me transformer en clown), le bouclier apparaît et fait un retour à l'envoyeur... Bien sûr, il ne protège pas des autres types de sorts tels que les « Expelliarmus » ou les « Petrificus Totalus », mais bon, je ne suis qu'en septième année en même temps, je ne suis pas au niveau de créer un sort qui mettra au placard le bon vieux « Protego » !

Donc voilà ce que j'ai fait entre le 15 et le 30 octobre (même dans la journée du 31 ! Ben oui, on ne sait jamais...) en plus des cours. Ca t'explique pourquoi je suis totalement crevée. Mais la soirée du 31 (donc ce soir) n'a pas été non plus de tout repos... Loin de là, même !

Tout d'abord, on ne peut parler de soirée à Poudlard sans parler de préparation. Donc, avant le banquet, je suis montée dans mon dortoir pour changer de tenue. J'avais pas l'intention de mettre une robe de bal non plus, mais comme on n'est pas obligés de porter nos uniformes réglementaires...

Quand je suis arrivée dans le dortoir, une heure avant le début du banquet, j'ai trouvé toutes ces filles qui portent plus d'attention au physique qu'à ce qui se trouve dans le cerveau en train de se préparer. En les regardant, on devinait que ça faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'elles y étaient. Et à les entendre piailler comme elles le faisaient, elles pensaient faire sensation au banquet et mettre tous les mecs à leurs pieds. Mais les connaissant, elles faisaient tout ça pour que les Maraudeurs leur portent un peu d'attention. Oh, c'est sûr que ça ne pouvait pas manquer vu les tenues qu'elles portaient et la tonne de maquillage qu'elles étaient en train de se mettre... Elles faisaient surtout penser à une catégorie de la population qui n'est pas très appréciée... Je ne vais pas en dire plus, je pense que tu vois où je veux en venir. Sinon tant pis, j'ai envie rester polie pour l'instant.

Donc quand je suis entrée dans le dortoir, j'ai eu l'impression d'être dans une ménagerie. Et toute la cacophonie qu'il y avait avant que j'arrive s'est comme par hasard arrêtée quand j'ai ouvert la porte. Elles se sont mises à me regarder méchamment, comme si elles voulaient me tuer... Super ! J'avais presque oublié que ces glousseuses ne m'aimaient pas ! Remarque, c'est respectif... Banh, c'est pas grave, j'ai pas porté attention à elles et je suis allée faire ce que j'étais venue faire. Et en un peu plus d'une demi-heure, j'étais prête. Franchement, y'a pas besoin de trois heures pour se préparer !

Ce qui m'a bien fait rire, c'est quand j'ai trouvé les Maraudeurs dans la Salle Commune, entourés des glousseuses et essayant tant bien que mal de les envoyer promener... Et quand Potter m'a vue, et s'est arrêté en plein milieu de sa phrase et m'a regardé la bouche grande ouverte avec un air ébahi. C'est vrai qu'on ne me voit pas souvent sans mon uniforme, mais bon quand même ! Ses copains lui ont lancé des coups d'oeils amusés, les filles m'ont encore jeté des regards noirs, avec leur air dédaigneux en prime, et moi je leur ai fait mon sourire hypocrite avant de partir rejoindre mes amis (en fait mes ami**e**s et des mecs avec qui on s'entend assez bien). Et les maraudeurs leur ont également jeté un regard noir, ne supportant apparemment pas le comportement de ces demoiselles à mon égard... Ca m'a un peu étonné et ça m'a fait sourire : tout compte fait ils ont quand même un minimum le sens de la justice ! C'est bien !

Quand j'ai rejoint mes amis, je leur ai expliqué mon intention de jouer un mauvais tour aux petits plaisantins qui tenteraient de me jeter des sorts. Ils étaient d'accord avec moi mais se demandaient comment je comptais m'y prendre. Je ne les avais pas mis au courant de mes recherches, alors ils ont été surpris quand je leur ai dit que j'avais modifié un sort que j'avais trouvé dans un des livres de la Bibliothèque pour qu'il corresponde à ce que je recherchais. Je leur ai ensuite proposé d'avoir eux aussi un bouclier et j'ai réussi à les décider malgré leurs hésitations. Le temps que je leur explique comment ça fonctionne et que nous nous lancions le sort, c'était l'heure du banquet. La fête allait pouvoir commencer... J'étais stressée car je voulais voir le résultat de mes recherches en pleine action et parce que j'appréhendais la farce des maraudeurs...

Le repas commençait et rien ne semblait venir. Apparemment, tout le monde attendait que les Maraudeurs ouvrent le bal pour commencer le festival des sorts foireux et autres blagues en tous genres. Au milieu du repas, c'était toujours aussi calme... Quand d'un seul coup des cris d'horreur se sont faits entendre des différentes tables... En jetant un coup d'oeil à la table des Serpentard, j'ai compris ce qu'il se passait : les Maraudeurs venaient d'entrer en action et ce n'était franchement pas beau à voir… D'où les cris. Ils avaient trouvé le moyen de transformer TOUS les Serpentard en morts-vivants... Beurk ! Ils étaient sanguinolents, avec des vêtements totalement dépareillés (ce qui est assez marrant quand on sait qu'ils viennent pratiquement tous de familles très puissantes) et avaient l'air totalement hagard, ayant perdu le peu d'intelligence qu'ils possédaient... Ben oui, moi non plus je ne les aime pas beaucoup.

Enfin bref, comme je l'avais prévu, les Maraudeurs venaient de frapper un grand coup pour leur dernier Halloween à Poudlard. Après cette constatation, ça a été le début des vrais « festivités ». Les blagues les plus débiles se sont mises à pleuvoir dans toute la Grande Salle. J'ai ainsi pu constater assez rapidement que mon bouclier était efficace, me retrouvant d'un seul coup entourée d'une espèce d'aura verte pour m'indiquer que le bouclier était actif. En me retournant, je trouvais à quelques places de moi un sixième année que j'avais puni la veille affublé d'une espèce de sac-poubelle à la place de sa tenue qui me regardait d'un air ahuri. Je lui ai fait un clin d'oeil avant de me retourner vers mon assiette, très fière de moi. Et j'ai pu constater que mes amis étaient aussi heureux de ma découverte aux grands sourires qu'ils me faisaient et aux sphères vertes que je voyais parfois apparaître. On a d'ailleurs fini par se faire remarquer, puisque certains se sont mis à nous regarder d'un air étonné jusqu'à la fin du repas...

Pour en revenir à la blague des Maraudeurs, tout le monde a tout de suite compris que c'était leur oeuvre, mais tout ce qu'ils ont reçu c'est des regards outrés de McGonagall et de quelques autres, et ceux amusés du reste des professeurs, Dumbledore en tête... Ils n'ont eu aucune punition puisque, comme par hasard, on n'a trouvé aucune preuve que c'était bien eux les responsables de ce carnage. Les professeurs n'ont même pas cherché à annuler le sort, semblant avoir jeté l'éponge avant même d'avoir tenté quoi que ce soit. Heureusement, une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, l'armée de morts-vivants était redevenue une troupe de Serpentard qui regardaient les Maraudeurs d'un air mécontent, et ça c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Bien sûr puisque eux aussi ont compris que c'étaient les Maraudeurs les responsables...

Le repas s'est fini normalement. Enfin, aussi normalement un banquet d'Halloween peut se finir à Poudlard... Je suis ensuite allée à la soirée Slughorn, la mort dans l'âme mais bien obligée d'y aller quand même puisque je lui avais promis de venir. Mon problème était de savoir avec qui j'allais me mettre pour passer le temps. Pas avec les Serpentard, je ne suis pas folle non plus ! Pas non plus avec les Maraudeurs, c'est bon, je les vois déjà assez comme ça. Et après, y'a plus grand monde d'autre...

Mais tout compte fait je n'ai pas eu à chercher avec qui j'allais bien pouvoir parler, puisque dès que je suis entrée dans la pièce où Slughorn avait tout organisé les Maraudeurs sont venus me voir. Sur le coup je me suis demandée ce qu'ils me voulaient, ils avaient l'air drôlement sérieux pour un 31 octobre et après la blague qu'ils avaient faite. Mais en fait, ils voulaient juste savoir ce qu'était la lumière verte qui m'avait parfois entourée pendant le repas. Ils m'ont expliqué qu'ils avaient essayé de me surveiller pour savoir ce qui l'enclenchait et ce que ça faisait, mais avec toute l'agitation qui régnait ils n'avaient rien vu.

Je me suis dit que pour un coup qu'ils étaient sympas et qu'ils faisaient tomber le masque, je pouvais leur répondre. Je leur ai donc expliqué ce que c'était. Ils ont eu l'air étonnés et m'ont dit qu'ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler de ce sort. Je leur ai donc dit que c'était parce que j'avais modifié la formule de base pour que j'aie ce que je voulais. C'était marrant parce que c'était ma première discussion civilisée avec eux et qu'en plus c'était sur un thème intellectuel (ben oui, parler des méthodes permettant de modifier un sort c'est aborder un thème qui ne fait pas partie du domaine du facile !)... Enfin bref, ça me changeait de d'habitude. J'en ai même profité pour leur demander ce qu'ils avaient utilisé pour leur potion pour transformer les Serpentard (oui, j'y avais réfléchi et je m'étais dit que pour aboutir à ce résultat ils avaient dû faire une potion). Ils m'ont d'abord regardée d'un air soupçonneux, sans doute pour savoir si je leur tendais un piège pour pouvoir ensuite les punir, puis ils m'ont répondue. En fait, j'étais surtout très curieuse de savoir quels ingrédients ils avaient utilisés pour avoir un tel résultat.

Et nous avons donc continué à parler potions est sorts, mettant en commun nos connaissances, jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. Ben oui, pour un coup que je peux avoir discussion civilisée avec eux, j'en ai profité... Surtout que ça m'étonnerait que ça se reproduise, la trêve tacite n'aura duré que pour la soirée, demain recommencera comme d'habitude.

Et voilà, après tout ça je suis donc retournée au dortoir pour me préparer pour dormir et je me suis ensuite précipitée vers ta cachette pour tout te raconter. Et maintenant tu sais tout... Voilà...

Et qui vient encore de battre le record du plus long message écrit en une journée à un journal intime ? C'est... (roulement de tambours)... On applaudit bien fort... Lily Evans ! Merci, merci, c'est trop d'honneur... Eh oui, j'ai encore pété un câble… Normal, moins je dors plus je suis en forme et plus je me mets à débiter des conneries. Banh, je sais, là j'avais plein de choses à te raconter donc je voulais tout te dire (enfin, plutôt écrire) ce soir. Et maintenant que c'est fait, tu m'excuseras mais je vais aller me coucher... Bonne nuit !

-oOo-

_Eh voilà, encore un chapitre de fini ! Maintenant, place au petit bonus…_

_Saurez-vous reconnaître les sorts ? (la réponse est tout à la fin)  
-expérience  
-protégeons  
-parental et croire  
-pétrifier plus total plus_

_Sinon, pour le mot « blague », un coup il m'a écrit « Black », j'ai trouvé ça marrant de le souligner, le monde est parfois drôlement petit, vous ne trouvez pas ? C'est surtout pas mal quand on sait que chez les Anglais, on fait souvent le parallèle entre « Sirius » et « serious »… Pas mal, hein ?_

_Mais ça ne vaut pas deux autres perles que j'ai trouvées dans ce chapitre…_

_Tout d'abord, quand j'ai dit « tu m'excuseras mais… », j'ai vu s'afficher sous mes yeux ébahis « je m'excuse armé… » Trop fort, il me fait de la conjugaison maintenant ! Et un ordi qui s'excuse, et un ! Remarquez, il fait bien de s'excuser, parce qu'avec des débilités pareilles…_

_Et une autre que j'ai adoré, c'est mon « on applaudit bien fort » qui devient « on applaudit le four » !!! Mais oui mon coco, moi, c'est toi que j'applaudis, t'en rates franchement pas une !_

_Pour les réponses à la petite interrogation, les voici :  
-Expelliarmus  
-Protego  
-Tarentallegra (je vous l'accorde, celui-là il était pas évident…)  
-Petrificus Totalus_

_Alors, les résultats ? Qui a eu un sans faute ?_

_Ah, et au fait, le plus important : pour les reviews, c'est en bas à gauche. Pour un commentaire, une critique, ou même tout simplement me faire savoir que vous êtes passé par ici, j'accepte tout, je ne suis pas difficile !_


	7. Chapitre 6: Quidditch, vengeance et fête

_Disclaimer : Tout est à… Euh… Tout est à qui au fait ? Ah oui, à J. K. Rowling ! Mais bon, je suppose que ce n'est pas vraiment une grosse surprise pour vous, non ? Si ? Mince alors ! Vous êtes sûrs de ne pas vous être planté de page web ? lol_

_Mot de l'auteur : Ceci est le tout dernier chapitre que j'avais d'avance… Il date aussi des grandes vacances, je l'ai écrit pendant que je travaillais à la SNCF pour être plus précise… Vous savez, au numéro qui donne accès à pleins de services de la SNCF ? Mais si, le 3635 ! Eh ben, si vous avez appelé ce numéro cet été, c'est peut-être moi que vous avez eu au bout du fil ! Eh oui, c'est vachement sérieux, à la SNCF… lol. Bon, après cette petite page de pub (eh, la SNCF, si vous pouviez me faire un chèque plutôt que de tout mettre à la banque, pour ma petite pub… Mince ! J'ai mis ça en ligne ! Oh la boulette ! lol) Sinon, je remercie Lilli-Puce, qui est toujours fidèle au rendez-vous, titepuce5929 (si tu fais gaffe, tu peux encore te faire des illusions avec ce chapitre…), et Melinda Potauxroses (ben alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là la miss, tu t'es paumée en chemin ? Non, je rigole, ça me fait super plaisir de trouver là). Je remercie aussi tous les lecteurs silencieux (je sais qu'il y en a, j'ai même les chiffres, pas la peine de faire comme si vous n'étiez pas passé dans le coin ! lol), dont ombeline (ben oui ma vieille, même quand tu reviews pas, je te fais quand même un petit message…)._

_Attention ! Info importante : je n'ai écrit qu'une page pour l'instant du chapitre suivant, et je n'avance pas vite, mais alors, pas vite du tout ! Je ne sais donc pas quand aura lieu ma prochaine parution, vu que ça dépend de l'humeur de Denver (puisque c'est le seul moment où j'ai encore le temps d'écrire)… Donc à mon avis, le prochain ne sortira pas avant au moins un mois ! Et encore, si c'est le cas, vous pourrez vous estimer chanceux ! Mais quoi qu'il arrive, sachez que je n'abandonne pas ! Oh non ! Jamais !_

_Bon, je crois que j'ai fini mon blablatage, alors bonne lecture !_

-

**Chapitre 6 : Quidditch, vengeance et fête**

-

Le 11 novembre 1977,

Quelle journée ! Je pensais ne pas avoir à t'ouvrir avant un petit moment, mais avec tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui... Il faut absolument que je te raconte !

Ça doit t'étonner, la façon dont je te parle, non ? Tu te demandes si je n'ai pas pris goût à te raconter ma vie n'est-ce pas ? Parce que je ne semble pas énervée là, hein ? En fait, je l'étais... Mais je ne suis plus. J'ai déversé ma colère sur les responsables (qui s'en sont pris plein la tronche, soit dit en passant), donc maintenant ça va, je suis à peu près elle zen... Je dis bien à peu près, je pense qu'il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup pour que ça change et je me remette en colère.

Et ! Dis donc ! Je t'entends, hein ! Toi et tes : « Non mais ça n'empêche, en fait tu commences à aimer me raconter ta vie... » Eh oui, je t'entends ! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Je suis sûre qu'avec toute la magie et qui habite ces lieux, tu as maintenant une pensée propre... Et, qui sait, avec le temps tu finiras peut-être par me répondre clairement en affichant tout ce que tu penses dans tes pages !

Houlà ! Je viens de me relire et je viens de constater un truc : je commence à débloquer ! Au secours ! Je t'entends parler, je te réponds... Je suis bonne pour l'asile ! En fait c'est pour ça que le psy voulait que je te raconte ma vie : parce qu'il savait que ça allait dégénérer... Il savait que j'allais devenir timbrée et je parierais même que c'était ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il attendait ! Il voulait m'avoir en patience régulière... Enfin, je devrais plutôt bien en cliente régulière ! Ah, mais ça ne marchera pas ! Ça non, je le jure, fois de Lily Evans !

Bon, pour en revenir à nos moutons... J'avais raison au sujet des Maraudeurs la dernière fois… Le lendemain ils m'ont souri par gentillesse et ils ont repris leurs habitudes avec leurs blagues débiles, leurs techniques de drague pourries, leurs fans gloussantes... Et moi, j'ai continué ma chasse aux détourneurs de règlements, aux blagueur pas très subtiles, aux insulteurs de préfets et professeurs... Bref, tout est rentré dans la normale et on n'a pas reparlé de ce qui s'était passé, même avec Remus, avec qui je parle quand même assez régulièrement. Je pense que c'était encore un accord tacite entre nous : ne plus reparler de ce jour-là pour ne pas risquer de le gâcher et en garder un bon souvenir.

Bon, comme tu t'en doutes, ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'écris aujourd'hui... Comme je te l'ai dit, il ne s'est rien passé depuis la dernière fois, si on omet la journée d'aujourd'hui. Mais que s'est-il donc passé aujourd'hui ? Tu te demandes, hein ? Je te fais encore mariner ? Mmmh... Non, il est déjà tard, et en plus je suis fatiguée... Donc pour aujourd'hui je vais essayer de te la faire courte. Enfin, j'ai bien dit essayer, parce qu'à chaque fois que je par dans mon trip et que je me rend même pas compte du temps qui passe et des pages qui tournent...

En fait, aujourd'hui, il y avait un match de Quidditch... Mais pas n'importe lequel ! Gryffondor contre Serpentard... Le clash ! C'est LE match de l'année à ne pas manquer. Autant pour les supporters purs et durs que pour ceux qui ne s'y intéressent pas du tout... Et ce pour une raison simple : ce sont les deux maisons ennemies qui s'opposent. Et pour l'occasion, tous les ans le terrain de Quidditch se transforme en piste de cirque et le commentateur du match (un Gryffondor bien sûr, sinon c'est pas drôle) devient Monsieur Loyal.

Tu dois t'étonner que je ne t'ai pas encore parlé du Quidditch. Ben, en fait, je suis pas spécialement fan… Je regarde que les matchs où Gryffondor joue. Et comme jusqu'à aujourd'hui nous n'avions pas encore joué… Je n'avais pas trouvé l'utilité de t'en parler. Perso, je m'étais juste renseignée sur les résultats des matchs pour calculer combien il fallait à notre équipe pour qu'elle remporte la première place à la fin de l'année. Je ne sais même pas pour moi je fais, ça fait plusieurs années qu'on les explose, on a une super équipe.

Donc, tout ça pour te dire qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai été au cirque... Euh ! Voir un match de Quidditch. (Ben oui, on peut confondre les deux puisque c'est la même chose !) Le match a commencé peu de temps après la fin des cours, et j'ai dû me dépêcher pour avoir une bonne place. Tant qu'à aller voir un match, autant se débrouiller pour avoir une bonne vue. Non, non, ce n'est pas pour mater des gars en sueur faire leurs pirouettes sur leur balai à une hauteur et une vitesse vertigineuse… Je ne suis pas comme ça, j'aurais cru que tu le savais avec tout ce que je t'ai déjà dit sur moi.

Je suppose que tu veux que je te raconte le match… Le problème, c'est que je suis nulle pour décrire les matchs de Quidditch. J'ignore tout des noms des figures acrobatiques, des feintes… Mais bon, pour toi, je vais quand même faire un effort. Mais ne te plains pas du résultat ! Allez, c'est parti pour l'inauguration ! Aujourd'hui, chers spectateurs, votre commentateur du duel qui opposera l'équipe de Gryffondor contre celle de Serpentard n'est autre que... Lily Evans ! Eh oui, c'est votre bien-aimée préfète-en-chef qui s'y colle ! On applaudit bien fort pour l'encourager... Euh... Oui, je sais, j'ai encore pété un câble… Excuse, petit délire personnel…

Alors, pas où commencer… Ah oui ! J'étais super bien placée, j'avais une vue imprenable sur le terrain. En plus, aucune glousseuse dans les parages… Bref, le pied ! Au départ, le match se déroulait normalement, enfin, pour un Gryffondor/Serpentard : des regards noirs des deux côtés, ainsi que des insultes et des coups vaches, avec toutefois beaucoup plus de violence du côté des verts et argents. Les premiers points ont bien sûr été marqués par les Gryffondor, et même si les Serpentard en ont marqué quelques-uns, nous en avions toujours plus qu'eux. Ca a été comme ça pendant un quart d'heure. Jusqu'à ce que Potter commence à se remuer parce qu'il avait vu le Vif d'or. Après, ça a commencé à se corser…

Bien sûr, comme il fallait s'en douter, l'attrapeur adverse s'est précipité à sa poursuite. Et, comme on avait affaire aux Serpentard, des batteurs se sont aussi mis de la partie en le poursuivant avec les Cognards. Mais, phénomène étrange, Potter s'est mis à ralentir au lieu d'accélérer pour attraper le Vif d'or avant McMahard, l'attrapeur de Serpentard. Bon, je sais bien qu'il est con, mais ça m'a semblé bizarre car autant il peut faire des conneries en cours ou faire des blagues aux profs, autant au Quidditch il est on ne peut plus sérieux. Donc ça m'a un peu surprise mais je ne me suis pas creusée la tête pour comprendre. Bon, bien sûr, les batteurs de Gryffondor se sont mis de la partie. Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser Potter seul avec, face à lui, un attrapeur, deux batteurs et deux Cognards déchaînés. Eux aussi se sont mis à ralentir quand ils se sont approchés du petit groupe. De plus en plus étrange.

Eux aussi trouvaient ça étranges. Ils ont commencé à se regarder pour chercher à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Mais comme ils ne trouvaient pas et que le Vif d'or avait eu le temps de fuir, chacun est reparti de son côté et le match a continué comme si de rien n'était. Du côté des spectateurs, tous avaient remarqué que quelque chose clochait quand les joueurs s'étaient regardés entre eux, mais très peu avaient semblé remarquer que ces regards venaient du fait que les joueurs avaient été comme ralentis pour une raison totalement inconnue. Donc ils étaient pour la plupart en train de pester contre la lenteur des joueurs et leur passivité.

Après quelques minutes de jeu, ça a recommencé. Mais ce coup-ci, ça a touché les poursuiveurs. Ceux de l'équipe de Gryffondor bien sûr, comme par hasard. Et les poursuiveurs adverses en ont profité pour marquer plusieurs buts. Ça n'a encore duré que quelques minutes, mais les Serpentard avaient rattrapé leur retard. Nos poursuiveurs se sont donc démenés pour remonter. Mais quand ils ont été au même niveau que les Serpentard, ça a recommencé. Et là j'ai compris. Et eux aussi, à voir les regards qu'ils se lançaient et la manière dont ils ont ensuite regardé les Serpentard… Ca ne pouvait devenir que d'eux. Il devait y avoir quelqu'un dans les tribunes qui lançait des sorts aux balais ou aux joueurs pour les ralentir et favoriser l'équipe adverse. Mais pourquoi le sort ne fonctionnait pas pour tout du long du match ? J'ai plusieurs hypothèses possibles : soit le sort a besoin d'une forte puissance magique pour fonctionner, soit c'est pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention et ainsi ne pas se faire repérer et punir.

Ca devait être leur vengeance pour le coup de Halloween. Œil pour oeil, dent pour dent. Y'a pas dire, c'est digne des Serpentard. C'est vicieux, ça s'attaque là où ça fait mal, ça se fout totalement des conséquences de leurs conneries (ici, c'est leur victoire déloyale sur notre équipe puisque avec tricheries), mais c'est rusé.

Potter a alors demandé un temps mort. Il avait peut-être trouvé un moyen pour empêcher le sort d'agir. Personnellement, je n'en avais pas trouvé. A part peut-être ma blague de Halloween, et encore, je ne sais pas ça aurai fonctionné sur ce sort. Mais bon, le connaissant, avec tous les sorts qu'il a inventés, je me suis dit qu'il en avait peut-être un en stock qui allait fonctionner. Ou alors il avait trouvé une tactique pour échapper aux effets du sort, remonter le score, et finalement attraper le Vif d'or malgré tout.

Quand ses coéquipiers sont arrivés au sol, ils n'étaient pas ravis, loin de là. C'était même plutôt l'inverse... Ils l'ont assailli en lui parlant tous à la fois, sans doute pour se plaindre qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à avancer, que ce n'était pas de leur faute... Et lui demander ce qu'il pensait faire pour arrêter le désastre. Potter leur a ensuite parlé. Sans doute pour les rassurer et leur dire de garder confiance, qu'ils étaient les meilleurs et que, par conséquent, ils allaient gagner. Ils se sont tous approchés de lui se sont mis à comploter. Puis ils se sont préparés à enfourcher leur balai, Potter faisant signer Madame Bibine que le match pouvait reprendre.

Quand ça a repris, les joueurs de Gryffondor se sont éparpillés sur le terrain et se sont démenés pour envoyer les Cognards sur l'équipe adverse, attraper le Souafle et faire remonter le score en notre faveur. Potter, de son côté, s'était mis à regarder ses coéquipiers jouer alors qu'il était en vol stationnaire. Ca m'a étonnée qu'il ne fasse pas ses acrobaties pour narguer les Serpentard, d'habitude c'est ce qu'il fait tout le temps. Et là qu'ils lui ont joué un tour, j'aurais cru qu'il se dépasserait pour leur montrer que ça ne l'atteignait pas.

Mais non. Là, rien de tout ça... Il s'est contenté de regarder le match comme un simple spectateur, installé confortablement sur son balai, n'invectivant pas les joueurs, ne donnant même pas de conseils à son équipe dont il est pourtant le capitaine et, chose encore plus étonnante, ne cherchant même pas le Vif d'or… Alors que c'est pourtant son rôle, puisqu'il est attrapeur ! Y'a personne qui va aller l'attraper à sa place, la petite baballe dorée, je me suis dit. Enfin... Si, McMahard allait essayer de l'attraper, mais pour son équipe et pas pour la nôtre, fallait pas rêver non plus !

Enfin bref, tout ça pour te dire que je ne comprenais absolument pas ce qu'ils nous faisaient. A un moment, je me suis même demandée s'ils avaient vraiment trouvé une tactique pour gagner malgré les bâtons que l'équipe adverse leur mettait dans les roues avec leur espèce de sort.

Puis, au fil du temps, j'ai pu constater que leur technique était efficace. Comme ils étaient tous éloignés les uns des autres, quand le « sort de ralentissement » (on va l'appeler comme ça, puisque je ne sais pas ce que c'était) était lancé, il ne touchait qu'une personne, généralement le poursuiveur qui avait le Souafle, elle se dépêchait de refiler le Souafle à un poursuiveur qui s'était un peu rapproché pour le rattraper plus facilement. Et le match continuait. On a ainsi bien pu remonter dans les scores. Les Serpentard étaient verts ! C'est le cas de le dire ! Je n'avais même pas tilté sur le jeu de mots... Les joueurs adverses ne savaient même plus quoi faire... Je crois qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu d'autre tactique que celle du sort pour gagner… Pathétique ! Mais je dois dire que c'était jouissif de les voir totalement éberlués, les yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte... Bon, ok, j'exagère... Ils sont pas si cons que ça, c'est juste ma haine envers eux qui me fait dire des trucs comme ça. N'empêche qu'ils avaient vraiment l'air étonnés.

Et Potter qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Puis, alors que nous avions déjà bien remonté (en fait, à un tel point que même si les Serpentard attrapaient le vif d'or, on gagnait quand même), je l'ai vu bouger. Il s'est mis en pleine puissance en direction d'un petit éclat doré que je venais d'entrapercevoir. Apparemment, j'étais l'une des rares personnes à l'avoir vu s'élancer. Et là j'ai compris son manège. J'ai compris pourquoi il avait regardé le match sans rien dire et sans bouger après la fin du temps mort qu'il avait réclamé. Il était resté en vol stationnaire sans rien faire pour se faire oublier, pour qu'on ne porte plus attention à ce qu'il faisait. S'il s'était mis à l'affût du Vif d'or, McMahard l'aurait surveillé et il aurait donné l'alerte au moment où Potter se serait précipité pour l'attraper, on lui aurait lancé le sort de ralentissement et l'attrapeur adverse en aurait profité pour faire gagner son équipe.

Pendant que Potter s'élançait, ses coéquipiers ne le regardaient pas et continuaient de jouer comme des forcenés, sûrement pour qu'on ne regarde qu'eux (« on » nous représentant nous, les spectateurs, ainsi que l'équipe de Serpentard) et qu'on oublie encore plus vite et mieux Potter. Et à voir ce qu'il s'était passé, on peut dire que ça avait marché. Pratiquement tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur les poursuiveurs et leur Souafle, les batteurs et leurs Cognards et les gardiens et leurs cercles. Et pendant ce temps, Potter pouvait à loisir poursuivre le Vif d'or et finalement l'attraper.

Eh oui, il l'a attrapé ! A ce moment-là, tous les joueurs de Gryffondor se sont arrêtés de jouer pour regarder leur capitaine, et ils se sont mis à l'acclamer... En fait, tout du long du match ils avaient gardé un oeil sur lui. Mais c'était tellement discret que je ne l'avais pas vu. Et c'est seulement quand toute notre équipe s'est mise à crier tout le monde a regardé Potter et a commencé à comprendre que le match était fini grâce à Potter... Et que nous avions gagné ! Malgré le coup bas des Serpentard, on les a eu ! Ca leur en a foutu un coup, à ses sales serpents ! Ils étaient encore plus verts après l'exploit de Potter ! Ils ont compris qu'on avait réussi à les berner. Malgré que la ruse soit une de leurs qualités, on avait réussi à être plus malins qu'eux ! On a gagné ! Les droits dans... Euh… Mmh Mmh… Excuse-moi. Je crois que j'étais partie pour refaire les pom-pom-girls là...

Après tout cela, la majeure partie des Gryffondor ainsi qu'un bon paquet de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle se sont précipités sur le terrain pour aller féliciter les vainqueurs, pendant que l'équipe adverse et leurs supporters quittaient le terrain, la tête haute mais traînant le pas, lançant des regards noirs à toute personne osant passer dans les environs en arborant un sourire. Eh oui, ils trichent et malgré tout on gagne, et après ils ont encore le culot de nous en vouloir pour notre victoire. Eh oui, c'est bien les Serpentard ça, ils sont tellement fiers qu'ils ne sont pas foutus de comprendre que c'est de leur faute et pas de la nôtre s'ils ont perdu.

L'euphorie générale qui régnait à la fin du match ne diminua pas le reste de la journée. Même le nombre impressionnant de Gryffondor à l'infirmerie suite à de « regrettables incidents » (mais oui, messieurs les Serpentard, on y croit tous !) ne réussit pas à entacher la bonne humeur de tous. Et, comme il fallait s'en douter, cette journée s'est terminée par une grande fête improvisée et totalement clandestine dans notre Salle Commune.

Comme tu peux t'en douter, ce sont les Maraudeurs qui se sont occupés du plus gros de l'organisation : ramener de la Bièraubeurre, des pâtisseries et autres sucreries, modifier la déco et l'éclairage, mettre de la musique... Malgré le fait que nous nous ferions sûrement engueuler si McGo décidait de se pointer lors de cette soirée, j'avais décidé de les laisser faire, après tout, ils ont bien le droit de fêter leur victoire comme il se doit. Je serais qui pour les en empêcher ? Bon, ok, je suis préfète-en-chef et par conséquent j'en ai tout à fait le droit... Mais je ne suis pas une rabat-joie, moi ! J'y suis même restée un peu au début, après tout, j'ai le droit de souffler un peu dans les révisions pour les ASPIC, c'est pas ça qui va me tuer.

J'ai même été féliciter rapidement Potter pour le match... Enfin, pas trop non plus, hein ? Juste un rapide « Bravo Potter, c'était bien joué. » Et puis je suis montée dans mon dortoir. Pas pour me coucher, mais pour travailler. Il y avait encore deux trois trucs je tenais à faire ce soir. Une bonne insonorisation autour de mon bureau, et hop ! C'était parti... Quand j'ai eu fini ces quelques petites choses, il était déjà minuit. Et en retirant le sort d'insonorisation, j'ai constaté qu'en bas, la fête battait toujours son plein. Ce coup-ci, miss la préfète-en-chef devait intervenir : non mais, y'a cours demain, quand même !

Je suis donc descendue pousser ma gueulante, envoyant les plus jeunes dans leurs dortoirs pour se coucher, et intimant aux plus vieux de remettre tout en place et de ramasser les cochonneries, pour ne pas donner le double de travail aux elfes de maison. Ils m'ont tous obéi, malgré les quelques grognements qu'on pouvait entendre de-ci de-là, mais dont je me foutais totalement : je suis là pour faire respecter l'autorité, pas pour faire à ami-ami avec tout le monde. J'avais déjà été bien gentille de fermer les yeux sur leur petite fête.

Lorsque la Salle Commune a retrouvé son aspect initial, je les ai tous envoyés se coucher, regardant avec de gros yeux ceux qui osaient grommeler. Une fois la pièce vide, je n'ai pas voulu rejoindre mon dortoir tout de suite. Certains auraient été capables de redescendre pour reprendre la fête en petit comité. J'ai donc été te chercher et je me suis installée au coin du feu pour te raconter ma journée, tendant l'oreille pour surprendre d'éventuels intrus ayant du mal à faire la distinction entre le verbe « se coucher » et le verbe « faire la fête ». Mais je viens de finir mon récit et personne n'est descendu. Je suis peut-être un peu trop médisante tout compte fait ? Je devrais peut-être avoir un peu plus foi en la nature humaine, enfin surtout en celle des sorciers adolescents.

Pfff... J'appréhende d'être à demain... Je sens que les Serpentard vont se venger de leur défaite en match de Quidditch. Et quelque chose me dit que ce qu'ils ont fait aujourd'hui aux Gryffondor qui ont fini à l'infirmerie n'est rien, comparé à quoi on va avoir le droit demain... Quels mauvais joueurs, quand même ! Enfin, je te raconterai ça la prochaine fois que j'écrirai, là il faut que j'aille me coucher et si je veux être pleinement opérationnelle pour demain et pouvoir peut-être empêcher les Serpentard de faire quelque chose…

Bon allez, à la prochaine, et bonne nuit. (Mais pourquoi je te dis bonne nuit au fait, un journal ça dort pas, non ?)

-oOo-

_Bon, voilà pour le chapitre…_

_Maintenant, place aux perles !_

_Puisque le chapitre était centré sur le Quidditch, je vais faire une spéciale vocabulaire du Quidditch…_

_Le sport préféré est le « critique ». Il est aussi appelé le « pudique ». Ce sont deux équipes de sept joueurs qui s'affrontent sur « emballer ». Dans « liquide », on trouve quatre postes différents. Les « poursuive air » ou « poursuive l'heure » ont pour rôle, comme leurs noms l'indique, de se passer le « soir ». Il y en a trois par équipe. Pour marquer des points, ils doivent envoyer la balle dans des anneaux protégés par un gardien. Il y a les deux batteurs, qui ont pour mission de les stopper, en leur envoyant des « milliards » (moi j'en veux bien !) ou des « poignards » (eh oui, c'est vachement violent comme jeu !). Et le dernier joueur, « l'attrapé heure », est chargé d'attraper une petite « baba devrait », nommée « vivent dehors ». Une fois qu'elle est attrapée, c'est la fin du match. Elle fait rapporter 150 points._

_Alors, la traduction pour ceux qui n'auraient pas tout compris :  
- les deux premiers mots entre guillemets signifient « Quidditch »_

_- le troisième signifie « leur balai »_

_- le quatrième signifie « l'équipe »_

_- le cinquième et le sixième signifient « poursuiveur »_

_- le septième signifie « Souafle »_

_- le huitième et le neuvième signifient « Cognard »_

_- le dixième signifie « l'attrapeur »_

_- le onzième signifie « baballe dorée »_

_- le douzième signifie « Vif d'or »_

_Si vous voulez, j'ai encore quelques perles en stock, je peux vous les publier en attendant le prochain chapitre ! Ou alors vous pouvez m'envoyer des mots que vous voulez que je teste pour voir que mon joli logiciel va encore m'inventer… Si ça vous intéresse, prévenez-moi par review ou par MP, je m'arrangerai pour venir faire un tour assez régulièrement._

_Au fait, je repense à un truc : je voulais publier les perles de la SNCF sur le site (eh oui, ça existe ! Je peux vous dire qu'on en entend des belles des fois ! Ca vaux le détour !). Mais j'ai un petit problème… Je ne sais pas dans quelle partie le publier ! Alors si vous connaissez un endroit où je pourrais le mettre, ça m'intéresse !_


	8. En attendant le prochain chapitre

Salut tout le monde !

Eh non, désolée de vous faire un faux espoir, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre ! En fait, pour tout vous dire, ça n'avance pas beaucoup en ce moment… En fait, à la rentrée, c'est mes exam, donc j'ai un peu autre chose à penser… Et après les exam, j'ai 3 semaines de vacances (super !) Eh bien non, ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, car pendant ces vacances je devrait faire un mémoire et réviser pour le CAPES (ce que je n'ai toujours pas commencé à faire… AU SECOURS !!!) Et après ces 3 semaines, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que je n'aurai plus cours avec cette très chère Denver, donc je ne pourrais plus écrire en cours !

Je veux pas non plus que vous soyez découragés non plus, j'ai quand même déjà écrit la moitié du prochain chapitre ! (malgré mes petits doigts dodus, c'est-ce pas Melinda ? Grrr !)

Bon, à part ça, pourquoi je vous publie ceci aujourd'hui ? Ceci est sous un conseil de ombeline… C'est elle qui m'a pressée ! (Eh oui, je sais c'est pas très sympa de rejeter la faute sur les autres… lol)

Alors, je tiens à remercier mes fidèles reviewers Lilli-Puce (toujours fidèle au rendez-vous, ça fait plaisir), Melinda Potauxroses (tu vois, je suis sympa, malgré ce que tu vas me faire, je te remercie quand même !), titepuce5929 (trop bien ta longue review ! T'essayes de faire concurrence à ombeline ? Perso ça me dérange pas !), Izabulle (Oh ! Te revoilà ! Contente que tu refasses partie du paysage !) et ombeline (Ca y est ! C'est bien, tu as réussi ! Quoi ? Mais non je ne me moque pas de toi ! Tu sais très bien que je ne me le permettrais pas !). Je remercie aussi les lecteurs silencieux (je vais vous avouer un truc, moi non plus je ne mets pas tout le temps des reviews, sinon je serais pas sortie de l'auberge !)

Maintenant, une petite réponse à Melinda Potauxroses, qui m'a mis ceci dans sa dernière review :

PS : Tu pourrais essayer ton logiciel avec les mots suivants :   
-Logarithme népéréen (les maths, ça me traumatise!)  
-Exponentiel  
-Playmobil

Alors, oui, ma petite Melinda, je peux te faire ce petit plaisir (qui m'a bien fait sourire par la même occasion !). Comme ça, les maths ça te traumatise ? Il va falloir que j'en touche deux mots à Witchia alors… Tu veux peut-être un deuxième prof de math personnel ? Alors, voilà tes mots, dans le même ordre que tu me les as donné :  
- Logarithme n'était rien (au fait, c'est pas népéréen, mais népérien ! La prochaine fois, si vous voulez, je vous mets des blagues sur logarithme et exponentiel, j'ai un pote qui m'en a filé, elles sont pas mal…)  
- Exponentiel  
- Les mobiles

Je te sens déçue, non ? Alors, quelqu'un a-t-il des mots plus compliqués ? Même des noms de famille, c'est même là qu'il est le plus drôle !

Je ne sais pas si je vous ai déjà raconté, mais en fait, en même temps que je me sers de mon logiciel, j'écoute la musique… Et à force de voir les absurdités qu'il me mettait, j'ai décidé de me piquer un petit délire… J'ai approché le micro des enceintes, et j'ai laissé la technologie faire le reste… Ca a été grandiose ! Y'a pas d'autre mot ! Surtout que c'était une voix de mec et que c'était du rap, il a trop eu du mal ! Ca n'avait franchement rien à voir avec la chanson d'origine ! Il me semble que c'était MC Solaar, si je me souviens bien…

Sinon, voilà d'autres perles que je gardais de côté pour un jour comme celui-là :  
- « L'oeil hagard » devient « l'oeil Agar »  
- « Faire mes devoirs » devient « permet de voir »  
- « Ecouter » devient « égoutter »  
- « Sinon tant pis » devient « son entreprise »  
- « Ben oui » devient « barbouille »  
- « Des verts et argents » devient « des derrière Jean »  
- « Un tel point » devient « Intel » (je dois dire que celui-là, j'y avais pas pensé !)  
- « A les berner » devient « à hiberner »  
- « Serdaigle » devient « cervelle » (celui-là, je dois dire qu'il est beau !)

Je crois que j'ai tout dit… Je vous souhaite à tous un bon réveillon du nouvel an, profitez bien de vos vacances (pour ceux qui en ont, pour les autres, je compatis sincèrement), et je souhaite un bon anniversaire à tous ceux qui, comme moi, ont eu le malheur de naître au mois de décembre (je sais c'est pas facile… snif… on devrait monter un collectif pour porter plainte contre nos parents qui ont osé nous faire naître à une période aussi critique de l'année ! lol)…

AgathePotter

PS : Bon, pour ceux qui ont du mal à envoyer des reviews, qui ont l'habitude de mettre des romans et qui se retrouvent au moment de l'envoyer devant une page qui plante (spéciale dédicace à ombeline ! ;-) ), j'ai un petit truc pour vous : vous mettez d'abord votre review sur word (ou n'importe quel autre éditeur de texte, ça revient au même !), vous l'enregistrez, et ensuite seulement vous faites un copier-coller sur la page pour mettre les reviews ! Ca va, c'est pas trop compliqué, vous avez réussi à suivre ? Faut pas que je réexplique, quand même ! (Je crois que je devrais me reconvertir en prof d'informatique, si ça continue…)

PS2 : par pitié, n'allez pas lire « Flopy l'elfe de maison » ! Je vous en suppliiiiieee !!! (Je crois que j'innove, c'est la première fois qu'on déconseille une fic !) Pour l'instant, à l'heure où je vous écris, ça n'est pas encore publié apparemment, mais ça ne saurait tarder… Enfin, d'après ce que m'a dit Melinda Potauxroses qui en est l'auteur… Mais comme elle aime bien me faire peur… Pour ceux qui ne m'auraient pas écouté et qui ont quand même été le lire, je tiens à préciser que je ne suis aucunement responsable de ce que Melinda a écrit, et que ce qu'elle peut y dire est entièrement FAUX ! Non, je ne l'ai pas encore lu, mais elle m'a tellement bassinée avec que je sais en gros de quoi ça parle… Et de toute façon, rien que le titre est hautement suggestif… Mais ne vous en faîtes pas ! Je me vengerai !


End file.
